<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let your Love right my wrong by SachikoKuroichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583304">Let your Love right my wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi'>SachikoKuroichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, any other tag would be spoiler I guess, lots of William Blake in there, lots of drama that much I can say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~*~Wie konnte Dante in dieser kurzen Zeit bereits so viel in ihm auslösen? Bereits alles schon verändert haben? Ohne die kleinste Anstrengung hatte er seinen Hass ihm gegenüber in etwas anderes verwandelt. Hatte Vergils Schutzbarrieren niedergerissen und ihn mit dem Scherbenhaufen zurückgelassen. Nun hatte V mit den jahrelang unterdrückten Gefühlen zu kämpfen, etwas, worin er absolut keine Erfahrung hatte. Er fühlte sich machtlos, war einfach nur endlos überfordert und er fürchtete sich davor. Was passieren würde, was er tun würde. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, Dummheiten zu begehen. Er hatte eine Mission. Er durfte nicht scheitern.~*~</p><p>V, der zwischen seiner Mission und seinen neuentdeckten Gefühlen hin- und hergerissen ist. Dante, der einfach nur froh ist, wenigstens einen Teil seines Bruders in seinen Armen halten zu dürfen. Doch was, wenn V mehr als nur ein Teil ist? Was wird passieren, wenn Mensch und Dämon wieder vereint sind? Wird Dante dies zulassen? Riskieren, alles zu verlieren? Was wird Vergil all hierzu denken? Wird er überhaupt noch etwas denken können oder werden die Nachwirkungen der Aufspaltung seines Seins zu schwerwiegend sein um sie zu ignorieren?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/V, Dante/V/Vergil (kinda?), Dante/Vergil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummibeere/gifts">gummibeere</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Willkommen zu meinem neuesten Werk!</p><p>Ich will gar nicht viel sagen, lediglich ein paar Erklärungen - selbst, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich die gestalten soll, ohne zu viel zu spoilern ^^°</p><p>kursiv=Gedanken (von verschiedenen Personen, ich hoffe, es ist immer klar, wer gerade was denkt)<br/>Da sind außerdem eine Menge Zitate von Blake hineingemischt, ganz wie es V entspricht, hierfür habe ich mir eine Gedichtesammlung gekauft - also eine "offizielle" Übersetzung herangezogen und abgetippt - bis auf mein Lieblingszitat, welches natürlich nicht drin war, also hab ich jenes einfach auf Englisch drin gelassen. Selbst übersetzen wollte ich mir dann doch nicht anmaßen xP</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Und jetzt: Achtung! Spoiler! (kinda...)<br/>"kursiv"=V (/Griffon) spricht, kann aber keiner außer Vergil hören<br/>"fettgedruckt"=Vergil wiederholt, was V ihm vorsagt<br/>fett+kursiv=Vergils Gedanken<br/>Und ja - mir gingen langsam die Varianten aus xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Nightmare hatte ihm einen Weg gezeigt, hatte ihm eine Chance gegeben. Dante. Dante hatte Vergil damals von seinen Albträumen erlöst, hatte ihn aus Mundus' Gefangenschaft befreit. Er würde auch dieses Mal im Stande dazu sein, den Machenschaften Vergils Einhalt zu gebieten. Doch wie sollte er ihn dazu bringen, ihm zuzuhören? Wieso sollte er ihm helfen? V besah sich sein Spiegelbild. Er glich seinem vollkommenen Selbst nicht im Geringsten. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, stellte er das genaue Gegenteil dar. Machtlos, schwach, von anderen abhängig, auf anderer Hilfe angewiesen. Dinge, die Vergil nie gebraucht hatte, die er nie gewesen war. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Das war genau der Grund dafür gewesen, dass er ihn einfach weggeworfen hatte. Ihn für nicht notwendig befunden und sich seiner entledigt hatte. Er war nutzlos.</p>
<p>„Genug davon, Shakespeare. Das bringt uns nicht weiter. Überleg dir was.“, tadelte die nicht so leise Stimme Griffons ihn in seinem Kopf. V seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg, musste er seinen dämlichen Zwilling doch erst einmal finden.</p>
<p>Ihn in dieser unwürdigen Stadt ausfindig zu machen, war nicht sonderlich schwer, immerhin schien jeder schon einmal vom legendären Teufelsjäger Dante gehört zu haben. Ebenso schien sich keiner an seiner äußerst fragwürdigen Aufmachung zu stören. Eine wirklich absurde Stadt.</p>
<p>Das Devil May Cry zu finden war nicht schwer, doch es war augenscheinlich verlassen. Wo trieb sich dieser unnütze Idiot nur herum?</p>
<p>V fragte sich an dieser Stelle, wie tief Vergils Hass für seinen Bruder wohl gehen musste, dass sogar er, der ihn in seiner Verkörperung als V noch nie selbst getroffen hatte, ihn bereits so sehr verabscheute.</p>
<p>Nach weiteren Recherchen traf er schlussendlich auf Morrison, welcher die Aufträge an Dante herantrug. V wusste nicht, ob er jenem Menschen vertrauen konnte, also umriss er das Problem um Vergils dämonische Hälfte äußerst vage, selbst, wenn er geschickt auf die Dringlichkeit der Situation hinwies. Mehr war nicht notwendig, abgesehen von einer anständigen Summe Geld, um Morrison dazu zu bringen, ein Treffen mit dem Dämonenjäger zu vereinbaren. Das Geld war schnell besorgt und dennoch fühlte V sich, als würde ihm die Zeit durch die Finger laufen, als wäre sie gewöhnlicher Sand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Bleib hier, ich werde ihn vorher erst einmal weichkochen.“, meinte Morrison und betrat den Laden, welcher nach wie vor geschlossen und verlassen aussah.</p>
<p>V knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass Dante die gesamte Zeit dort drinnen gesessen hatte? Im Dunkeln? Dass er V an der Nase herumgeführt und wertvolle Zeit verschwendet hatte? Während Vergils Dämon mit jeder Sekunde, mit jedem Opfer, seinem Ziel näher und näher kam? Oh, wie gerne würde er da hineingehen und...</p>
<p>„Reiß dich zusammen! Wir brauchen ihn noch. Wenn alles erledigt ist, können wir ihn umbringen.“, versuchte Griffon ihn ein wenig zu beschwichtigen und selbst Shadow und Nightmare äußerten sich zustimmend. V atmete tief durch und beschloss, lieber der Konversation im Inneren zu folgen. Die Art, wie Morrison mit Dante umsprang, gefiel dem Schwarzhaarigen irgendwie, selbst, wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte, wieso. Gerade sprachen sie über eine gewisse Patty, nicht dass er wüsste, wer das sein sollte. Eine Bekannte? Freundin? Dantes Partnerin? Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne. Dante... und eine... Frau? Dante konnte keine Gefährtin haben, das war einfach absurd. V schüttelte den Kopf. Warum genau sollte es ihn interessieren, ob sein Bruder eine Beziehung zu jemandem unterhielt oder nicht? Die nächsten Sätze brachten Verwirrung über seine Gedankenwelt. Wie konnte die gesamte Stadt von ihm und seinem Laden wissen, teilweise sogar in höchsten Tönen über ihn sprechen und er gleichzeitig derartig pleite sein, dass weder das Telefon noch Wasser und Strom gezahlt werden konnten? V rümpfte seine Nase angewidert, als Dante einfach ohne die geringste Scham in seiner Stimme hörbar verkündete, dass das Wasser wirklich langsam notwendig wurde, da seine Toilette dringend eine Spülung nötig hätte. Was war sein Bruder doch für ein ekelhaftes Schwein. Kurz überlegte er, ob er wirklich einen Fuß in diesen Laden setzen wollte. Er blickte auf seine Schuhe hinab und wünschte sich in diesem Moment erneut, jedoch mehr als je zuvor, damals etwas anderes als Sandalen hätte erbeuten zu können.</p>
<p>Mit einem Mal gingen alle Lichter an, erhellten das Innere sowie auch die ersten paar Meter vor dem Laden. V bemerkte einen rötlichen Schimmer und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, um sich die Quelle ebenjenes genauer anzusehen. Den Schriftzug „Devil May Cry“, in eleganten Buchstaben geschrieben, konnte man nun aus einiger Entfernung noch erkennen.</p>
<p>„Ich nehme an, aber nur, wenn du mich aus dieser höllischen Geburtstagsparty rausboxt.“</p>
<p>V spürte ein neues Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, konnte es jedoch nicht sofort benennen, zu neu war das Konzept von Gefühlen noch für ihn. Doch was er wusste, war, dass er definitiv nicht negativ bezüglich der Abneigung Dantes gegenüber Pattys Geburtstagsparty gestimmt war.</p>
<p>„Sieh es als erledigt an. Triff deinen neuen Auftraggeber.“</p>
<p>Das war wohl sein Stichwort. Doch ein gewisses Unwohlsein machte sich in seinem Inneren breit. Ein gewisser Unwillen, Dante gegenüberzutreten, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.</p>
<p>„Kein Grund, nervös zu sein, Shakespeare!“, kicherte Griffon in seinen Gedanken. Nervosität? Ein gänzlich unbekanntes Gefühl. Aber nun blieb ihm auch keine Zeit mehr, sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen. Die Tür öffnend, tat V die ersten Schritte in den Laden, bevor ihn dann doch der Mut verließ und er sich kurzerhand gegen die Wand neben der Tür lehnte und sein Buch an einer völlig zufälligen Seite aufschlug, als würde er darin lesen wollen. Was er wirklich damit erreichen wollte, war, dem Blick Dantes auszuweichen. V wollte nicht sehen, wie die erste Reaktion auf seine Person wohl ausfallen würde. Morrison machte sich gleich darauf wieder auf den Weg, um Lady und Trish hinzuzuziehen, was den Teufelsjäger sofort dazu veranlasste, sich bei dem Anderen zu beschweren. Nicht, dass V eine der beiden kennen würde, aber er fand es dennoch gut, dass der Mann seine Worte ernst zunehmen schien und noch Verstärkung organisierte. Gegen Vergils dämonische Seite würden sie jeden Mann brauchen können, selbst, wenn Dante wohl der Hauptakt sein würde. Je mehr, desto besser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„So... wie heißt du?“, holte die Stimme Dantes V aus seinen Gedanken.</p>
<p>Da der Schwarzhaarige einen gewissen Hang zur Dramatik hegte, antwortete er: „Ich habe keinen Namen: Bin erst zwei Tage alt.“</p>
<p>Dann, nachdem er das Buch zuklappen ließ: „Kleiner Scherz. Du kannst mich V nennen.“</p>
<p>Das Lächeln kam völlig unerwartet, ohne sein eigenes Zutun. Als würde sein Körper ohne seine Einwilligung agieren.</p>
<p>Das erste Mal, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, ließ einen Schauer durch seinen Körper fahren. Es war schwer, den Blickkontakt zu halten, deswegen unterließ V es auch weitestgehend, nur manchmal, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine inneren Gedankengänge zu lenken, blickte er in Dantes Richtung.</p>
<p>„Okay, V... Warum erzählst du mir nicht, worum es bei diesem Job geht?“</p>
<p>Diese Stimme, wie sie seinen Namen aussprach, ließ ihn bereuen, sich keinen längeren Namen ausgesucht zu haben. Allein wie er diesen einen Buchstaben, diese einzige Silbe wie eine Waffe gegen ihn verwendete, ließ seine Knie weich werden. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was diese eigenartigen Empfindungen darstellen sollten. Es war keine Angst, so viel konnte er sagen. Er wusste, wie Angst sich anfühlte, hatte er sie doch in den höchsten Ausmaßen erfahren, als er jenem Dämon gegenübergestanden hatte, welchen sie nun zu besiegen versuchten. Damals, als er noch allein und schwach, gerade mal einige Sekunden alt gewesen war. Ja, er wusste, wie sich Todesangst anfühlte, und das hier war es definitiv nicht.</p>
<p>V unterbrach seine eigenen Gedanken und versuchte, die Geschichte halbwegs spannend für den Dämonenjäger klingen zu lassen. Mit nur mäßigem Erfolg.</p>
<p>„Weißt du, wie oft ich exakt diese Worte schon einmal gehört habe?“</p>
<p>Dann eben anders.</p>
<p>„Dieser hier ist... speziell.“</p>
<p>„Speziell? Was an ihm soll denn ach so speziell sein?“</p>
<p>„Dieser Dämon... ist der Grund... dein Grund, für all das hier. Dein Grund, zu kämpfen.“</p>
<p>Das erregte Dantes Aufmerksamkeit nun doch. V konnte es an seiner Körpersprache ablesen. Nicht, dass er sich seinen Körper überhaupt angesehen hatte, warum sollte er auch? Nichts an diesem... Proleten war sehenswert. Weder seine breiten Schultern noch seine starken Arme... und schon gar nicht wie diese verdammten Hosen seine Oberschenkel zur Geltung brachten.</p>
<p>„Ziemlich genau betrachtet, wenn du mich fragst.“, krächzte Griffon in seinem Kopf. Gott, wie er diesen Vogel manchmal hasste.</p>
<p>„Hat dieser Dämon auch einen Namen?“</p>
<p>V hätte mit dieser Frage eigentlich rechnen sollen, aber sie traf ihn inmitten dieses Chaos in seinem Kopf völlig unvorbereitet. Bevor er sich etwas Besseres überlegen konnte, entkam ihm der Name.</p>
<p>„Vergil...“</p>
<p>Dantes Reaktion auf diesen Namen traf den Poeten unvorbereitet. Er zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihn geschlagen und all seine selbstsichere Art fiel in sich zusammen. Zumindest für einen Moment. V fühlte sich miserabel in diesem Moment, konnte es beinahe nicht ertragen, ihm das angetan zu haben.</p>
<p>„Unmöglich. Du musst dich irren. Vergil ist tot, ich habe ihn-“</p>
<p>„-damals auf Mallet Island nicht umgebracht.“, unterbrach V ihn, wollte nicht sehen, wie der Schmerz sich bei jenen Worten in Dantes Augen noch weiter verstärken würde, „Er lebt und er lechzt nach Macht.“</p>
<p>„Ich kann dir nicht glauben.“</p>
<p>Seine Stimme verriet V, so leise und beinahe verletzlich, doch nach außen hin feindselig, um sich selbst gegen die Hoffnung und gleichzeitig die Enttäuschung zu schützen, dass er ihm glauben wollte, sehr sogar. Doch er konnte es nicht.</p>
<p>„Beweise es.“, ein beinahe flehender Ton, ein durchdringender Blick, welcher augenscheinlich bis zu der tiefsten Schicht seiner kaputten Seele vordringen wollte. V wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, ein stechender Schmerz fraß sich durch seinen Körper, hatte den Ursprung in seiner Brust, dort, wo sein Herz viel zu schnell schlug. Er hatte alle Mühe, sein Gesicht nicht zu einer gepeinigten Fratze zu verziehen. Er war nicht dafür gemacht, sich mit all diesen Gefühlen herumzuschlagen. Was war aus seiner Abneigung gegenüber Dante geworden? Egal, wie sehr er sich darauf konzentrieren, sie wieder heraufbeschwören wollte, so wollte es ihm doch nicht gelingen.</p>
<p>Doch V hatte viel zu viel zu verlieren. Wenn Dante ihm nicht glauben würde, dann würde wahrscheinlich alles Geld der Welt nicht dazu bringen können, ihm zu helfen. Also bewegte er sich auf den Billard-Tisch zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Stab und Buch wurden darauf abgelegt. Dante verfolgte ihn mit seinem Blick, kein Schritt blieb unbemerkt, V konnte es genau auf seiner Haut spüren. Wie sich ein Prickeln darauf ausbreitete, ihn rastlos machte. Er hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas noch nicht gänzlich zu begreifen. Warum reagierte er so heftig auf den Anderen? Das war doch gänzlich unnatürlich. Er stand dauerhaft unter Strom seit er einen Fuß in den Laden gesetzt hatte. Seit Dante das erste Mal seinen Blick auf ihn gerichtet hatte.</p>
<p>V schob dieses Chaos beiseite und konzentriere sich lieber darauf, das wesentlich tödlichere Chaos, welches sie alle betraf, zu erklären. Und bevor er sich selbst daran hindern konnte, denn eigentlich hätte er das wahrscheinlich tun sollen, hatte er sich bereits tief in der gesamten Geschichte verloren, erzählte ihm einfach alles. Alles, was er wusste, was er bereits herausgefunden hatte, was er erlebt hatte. Dass Vergil jemand den Arm abgerissen hatte, um Yamato zurückzuholen. Dante hatte tief geknurrt, anscheinend kannte er denjenigen. Erneut versetzte ihn das in eine ziemlich schlechte Stimmung, nicht, dass V wirklich wusste, wieso. Es lag ihm einfach schwer im Magen, dass er an irgendjemand Interesse zeigen könnte. Seine Erinnerung, trüb und bruchstückhaft, ließ ihn zwar zweifeln, immerhin hatte der Junge wirklich noch jugendlich gewirkt, also eigentlich zu jung für ihn, aber wer war er, über solche Dinge zu richten? Nach allem, was Vergil sich in den Jahren so geleistet hatte. Was er schon verbrochen hatte in den kurzen Stunden seines Lebens. Abgesehen davon waren sie beide von dämonischer Abstammung, warum sollten sie sich dann für menschliche Normen interessieren?</p>
<p>V musste sich beinahe gewaltsam aus diesen toxischen Gedanken ziehen, um Dante endlich die restliche Geschichte erzählen zu können. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, er durfte sich hier nicht so in Kleinigkeiten verlieren. Also fuhr er fort, erzählte von Vergils irrsinnigen Plan, seine menschliche von seiner dämonischen Seite zu trennen. Erzählte, wie daraus der Dämon, sie tauften ihn kurzerhand Urizen, und er selbst, V, entstanden waren. Der Schwarzhaarige umriss kurz, wie er schlussendlich zu seinen Gefährten gekommen und schlussendlich hier bei ihm gelandet war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Also... du bist... ein Teil von... ihm?“, waren Dantes erste Worte, nachdem V geendet hatte und einiges an Zeit vergangen war. Die Stille hatte gedroht ihn zu erdrücken, beinahe hätte er selbst das Wort wieder ergriffen, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er sagen hätte sollen, lediglich um die Stille zu füllen. Doch diese Frage traf ihn wie ein Donnerschlag. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Natürlich war er ein Teil von ihm. Er war seine Menschlichkeit, schutzlos, schwach, verkümmert. Und versuchte seine andere Hälfte zu besiegen. Indem er sich mit ihrem Erzfeind verbündete.</p>
<p>V hielt inne. Etwas an diesem Gedanken war fehlerhaft, fühlte sich von Grund auf falsch an. Dante war nicht sein Feind. Dante war sein Bruder, sein Zwilling, seine andere Hälfte. Sie waren die zwei Seiten einer Münze. Genauso wie damals ihre beiden Amulette die Hälften eines Ganzen gewesen waren. Sie gehörten zusammen.</p>
<p>Auch jenen Gedanken hatte V zu stoppen. Wo kam diese 180° Wendung her? Von tiefster Abscheu zu... Zuneigung? Sollten das etwa Vergils wahre Empfindungen für seinen Bruder sein? Hatte er nur immer versucht, sie unter einer Fassade von falschem Hass und Abscheu zu verbergen? Damit sie niemand finden konnte? Hatte er es am Ende sogar geschafft, sich selbst damit zu täuschen?</p>
<p>Dante, der während all der Zeit nie den von ihm abgewandt hatte, schien wohl den Sturm im Inneren des Anderen sehen und wollte gerade etwas anfügen, doch das wollte V zu verhindern wissen.</p>
<p>„Dem scheint wohl so. Auf den ersten Blick. Dennoch verfolge ich eigene Ziele und unterstütze keinesfalls die Pläne von Urizen.“</p>
<p>Warum genau es ihm so wichtig war für Dante zu wissen, dass dem so war, dass er nicht um jeden Preis Macht erlangen wollte, dass er <strong>anders</strong> als Vergil war, konnte er nicht genau sagen. Er wusste tief in seinem Inneren, dass es beinahe lebensnotwendig für ihn war, auf Dantes Seite zu stehen und nicht wie sonst immer auf der gegnerischen. Nur einmal wollte er <strong>mit</strong> ihm kämpfen und nicht gegen ihn.  Er schimpfte sich selbst einen Idioten. Warum sollte es ihn interessieren, was Dante dachte? Er war nur hier, um sich seine Stärke zu Nutze zu machen! Er würde ihn für seine Pläne benutzen und diesen Wahnsinn beenden. Dafür hatte er ihn aufgesucht!</p>
<p>Bevor er sich selbst einen Lügner nennen konnte, da er seine eigenen Argumente nicht glaubte, unterbrach ihn der Inhalt seiner Gedanken.</p>
<p>„Okay, da dank dir das Wasser wieder läuft, werde ich so frei sein und duschen gehen.“</p>
<p>Damit verschwand der Teufelsjäger nach oben und kurze Zeit später konnte V die Dusche hören. Er schüttelte den Kopf.</p>
<p>„Was ist los, Shakespeare? Deine Gedanken fahren Achterbahn hier drin, nicht sehr angenehm. Krieg dich wieder ein!“</p>
<p>„Halt die Klappe, Griffon.“, knurrte V verstimmt. Die neunmalklugen Kommentare konnte der Vogel sich sparen. Wenn es so einfach wäre, diese fremden Empfindungen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, dann hätte er das schon längst getan. Seit er das Devil May Cry betreten hatte, stritten sich unzählige Gefühle in ihm, eines verwirrender als das nächste und die meisten von widersprüchlicher Natur. Was war nun Realität? Was war nur eine Farce, um sich selbst vor dieser „Schwäche“ zu schützen? V hatte Vergils Gefühlswelt. Warum musste er sich damit herumschlagen? Warum musste er nur so kompliziert sein? Wenn er Dante wollte, dann sollte er gefälligst selbst da nach oben gehen und ihn sich nehmen! So hilflos wie er gerade unter der Dusche stand, konnte das wohl kaum so schwer sein! Das würde sogar er hinkriegen!</p>
<p>V stoppte in seiner erzürnten Schimpftirade gegen sein vereintes Sein.</p>
<p>Er? V? Der Dante unter der Dusche überrascht? Sich ihm anbietet und ihn zu seinem macht?</p>
<p>Gänsehaut bildete sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf seiner Haut, bedeckte in kürzester Zeit seinen gesamten Körper und ein Schaudern ging durch ihn.</p>
<p>Was waren das für Gedanken? Soweit V wusste, hatte Vergil sich noch nie solch schändlichen Gedanken ergeben, wo kamen sie also plötzlich her? Dieses Bedürfnis, sich in diese starken Arme zu schmiegen, über die breiten Schultern zu streichen und den Kopf dort zu positionieren, das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben. Die Hoffnung, dass jene Stärke ihn umschloss und vor dem Grauen der Welt beschützte, ihn bedingungslos liebte.</p>
<p>… Liebe?</p>
<p>Dies war nichts, was Vergil je in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Dies waren nicht mehr Vergils Gedanken. Nicht mehr seine Empfindungen allein. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Doch dies beunruhigte V nur umso mehr. Wie konnte Dante in dieser kurzen Zeit bereits so viel in ihm auslösen? Bereits alles schon verändert haben? Ohne die kleinste Anstrengung hatte er seinen Hass ihm gegenüber in etwas anderes verwandelt. Hatte Vergils Schutzbarrieren niedergerissen und ihn mit dem Scherbenhaufen zurückgelassen. Nun hatte V mit den jahrelang unterdrückten Gefühlen zu kämpfen, etwas, worin er absolut keine Erfahrung hatte. Er fühlte sich machtlos, war einfach nur endlos überfordert und er fürchtete sich davor. Was passieren würde, was er tun würde. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, Dummheiten zu begehen. Er hatte eine Mission. Er durfte nicht scheitern.</p>
<p>Doch diese Gefühle wollten nicht mehr ruhen. Sie lösten eine Art der Ruhelosigkeit in V aus.</p>
<p>Bevor er sich jedoch eine Lösung für dieses Problem überlegen konnte, trat der Grund für seine Sorgen in sein Blickfeld.</p>
<p>Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet.</p>
<p>V vergaß für einige endlose Momente, wie wichtig Sauerstoff für seinen Körper sein konnte, zu beschäftigt war er damit, die Wassertropfen, welche sich ihren Weg von Dantes Haaren über seinen Hals, weiter zu seinem perfekt definierten Brustkorb, über sein steinhartes Six-Pack, knapp den Bauchnabel verfehlend, bahnten, nur um dann im Handtuch zu verschwinden. Was würde V in diesem Moment dafür geben, einer dieser Wassertropfen zu sein. Und was er noch alles opfern würde, um nicht von jenem Handtuch aufgehalten zu werden, lag jenseits jeglicher Vorstellungskraft.</p>
<p>Als schließlich kleine schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen begannen zu tanzen, schnappte er lautstark nach Luft und versuchte, gegen die Trockenheit in seinem Mund anzukämpfen. Ihm wurde gerade schlagartig bewusst, dass er Dante wer weiß wie lang angestarrt hatte. Noch schlimmer, ihn regelrecht mit Blicken seines letzten Stückes Stoff beraubt und sich an ihm vergangen hatte. Schlimmer konnte es nicht werden. So viel dazu, dass er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringen musste, dass er keine Dummheiten begehen durfte. Das hatte ja wirklich lange gehalten.</p>
<p>Ein Knurren ließ ihn überrascht in Dantes Gesicht blicken. Das klang keineswegs erzürnt oder sonst irgendwie verstimmt. Eher mehr... erregt?</p>
<p>Einen Blick in seine Augen später war V sich sicher: Dante hatten seine Blicke nicht im Geringsten gestört, ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn der leichte dämonische Schimmer in seinen Augen ein Indiz war, dann würde V meinen, dass der Andere es genossen hatte, von V derartig angesehen zu werden.</p>
<p>Dem Schwarzhaarigen wurde heiß, er keuchte unter Dantes Blick, der einem Raubtier glich. Ein Jäger, der sich seine Beute ausgesucht hatte und nun plante, sie fein säuberlich zu erlegen. Oh, wie V sich gerade wünschte, dass nichts an dem, was durch Dantes Kopf vielleicht gehen könnte, fein oder säuberlich war. Er wollte, dass er ihn völlig zerstörte, ihn in völliges Chaos stürzte, dass nur er ihn je wieder zusammenfügen konnte. Sollte ihn für alles und jeden nach ihm verderben, dass er einzig und allein ihm gehörte.</p>
<p>Hätte er nicht derartig unter seinem Bann gestanden, wäre ihm klar geworden, wie unsinnig diese Gedanken waren. Er war doch nur ein Teil, keine eigene Persönlichkeit, ein Niemand, unvollständig und nicht würdig, solche Forderungen zu stellen.</p>
<p>„Ich denke, wir haben noch so einige Stunden totzuschlagen, bevor Morrison die Mädels auftreiben kann...“, begann Dante und trat an V heran, schlang einen seiner Arme um seinen unteren Rücken und zog ihn dicht an seine Brust, „Irgendwelche Ideen, wie wir diese Zeit sinnvoll füllen könnten?“</p>
<p>Die Antwort auf jene Frage war ein Lippenpaar, welches sich schüchtern und doch sehnsüchtig gegen seines schmiegte. Dante zu küssen, endlich, nach all den Jahren die Vergil es sich verboten hatte, diesen Gefühlen und Gelüsten nachzugehen, war unbeschreiblich. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, etwas, was nicht von Vergils Erinnerungen und Gefühlen kam. Als... wäre da etwas, was nur ihm allein gehören würde.</p>
<p>Dieser Gedanke endete abrupt, als V eine Zunge spürte, die bestimmend nach Einlass verlangte. Das Hitzegefühl steigerte sich erneut um einiges, er meinte, bald vor Hitze vergehen zu müssen und er keuchte erneut, zu überwältigt von all diesen neuen Eindrücken, die er gerade erleben durfte. Ein leidenschaftlicher, wenn auch etwas ungeschickter Zungenkuss entbrannte zwischen ihnen. Dante störte sich nicht im Geringsten an der mangelnden Erfahrung, die V mitbrachte, machte er es doch mit Eifer und dem Willen zu lernen wieder wett. So lieferten sie sich in kürzester Zeit eine Schlacht um die Dominanz in jenem Kuss. Nicht, dass V je eine Chance gehabt hatte, so wollte er es doch zumindest versucht haben, auch er hatte seinen Stolz.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wobei ich für ihn all meinen Stolz beiseitelegen würde. Ein Wort von ihm würde hierfür genügen.</em>
</p>
<p>Der Arm um seine Taille wanderte stetig tiefer, um schlussendlich seinen Hintern bestimmend zu packen und hob ihn ohne jegliche Schwierigkeiten hoch, was den Schwarzhaarigen dazu veranlasste, seine Beine um ihn zu schlingen. V schien eine Schwäche für diese Zurschaustellung von Stärke zu haben, als er eine weitere Steigerung der Hitze in seinem Inneren spürte. Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass Dante sie auch spüren musste. Es konnte unmöglich sein, dass er diese Wärme nicht ausstrahlte.</p>
<p>„Ich denke, ich kenne ein bequemeres Plätzchen für uns.“, schnurrte Dante gegen V's Hals, bevor er begann, leicht daran zu knabbern. Ein leises Stöhnen unterdrückend, antwortete er: „Mein... Plätzchen ist recht bequem.“</p>
<p>Dante lachte herzlichst und biss zärtlich in die dargebotene Haut.</p>
<p>„Keine Sorge, ich garantiere, dass sich dein Plätzchen in den nächsten Stunden nicht großartig verändern wird.“</p>
<p>Dieses sündige Versprechen ließ ihn erschaudern und sich unterbewusst näher an den Körper unter ihn schmiegen. Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht hatte er Dante damit ein Geräusch der Entzückung entlockt. Dieses leise Keuchen, welches diesen verführerischen Lippen entflohen war, war Anreiz genug für V, ihm noch viele weitere dieser Laute zu entlocken. Er wollte alles haben, alles hören, alles erleben, was Dante ihm geben konnte. Alles, was Dante ausmachte, alles, was er war. In dieser einen Nacht würden sie einander gehören, würde V Dante gehören und Dante V.</p>
<p>Das Bett war erstaunlicherweise recht sauber, vor allem, wenn man den Zustand des restlichen Ladens in Betracht zog. Jedoch zweifelte V daran, dass er etwas angemerkt hätte, selbst wenn es anders gewesen wäre, zu sehr war er schon im Bann des Anderen gefangen. Keiner der beiden machte sich die Mühe, die Lichter einzuschalten, viel zu sehr waren sie im Anblick des jeweils anderen versunken. Verzaubert vom Antlitz des Gegenübers im Mondenschein. Es war einfach magisch. V entdeckte eine romantische Seite in sich, die ihm stetig zuflüsterte, dass es perfekt war, zu perfekt, um ein Fehler zu sein. Es war Schicksal. Zu idyllisch, um falsch zu sein. Wenn irgendeine höhere Macht etwas gegen diese Verbindung hätte, dann könnte sie gar nicht so wundervoll sein. Dann würde vor dem Fenster ein Sturm toben, ein Gewitter mit Blitzen und Donner diese wundervolle Nacht stören, zu einem Albtraum machen, doch dem war nicht so. Und so war es V vergönnt, sich an Dantes starke Brust zu schmiegen und sich von ihm lieben zu lassen, sich wenigstens in dieser einen Nacht der Illusion hingeben zu können, geliebt zu werden.</p>
<p>Dante ließ seinen Blick über die vom Mondschein erhellte Haut gleiten, welche mit unzähligen Tattoos verziert wurde. Jeder Millimeter an ihm war so unendlich schön und in seinen Augen perfekt. Dies war Vergils Menschlichkeit, jener Teil, nach dem er sich schon immer so sehr gesehnt hatte. Sein gesamtes Wesen hatte sich immer gefragt, wie es sein könnte, wenn sein Bruder seine Gefühle doch nur erwidern würde und nun, wo er seinen Stolz von seiner zerbrechlichen Seite getrennt hatte, schien wenigstens dieser Teil ehrlich zu sich selbst und zu ihm sein zu wollen. Erlaubte ihm, ihm zu zeigen, wie tief diese Empfindungen für ihn reichten. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Knoten, den die Korsage seines Mantels zusammenhielt, enthüllte noch mehr markierte Haut. Wie groß das Verlagen war, jede einzelne dieser Linien nachzufahren, konnte mit einfachen Worten gar nicht beschrieben werden. Doch vorerst wollte er seinen Liebsten aus diesen furchtbaren Sandalen schälen. Dante lächelte. Vergil hätte sich wahrscheinlich eher durch die gesamte Stadt gemordet bevor er sich mit solch einem Outfit in die Öffentlichkeit begab. Er ließ seinen Blick wieder schweifen, über dieses wundervolle Geschenk, welches er gar nicht dachte, verdient zu haben.</p>
<p>Die Erkenntnis schlich sich langsam und vorsichtig an, traf ihn am Ende nicht im Geringsten unvorbereitet, als hätte er es tief in seinem Inneren schon von Anfang an gewusst: Das hier war nicht Vergil. Nicht einmal mehr ein Teil von ihm. Nicht nur. Jede Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte, seit er von seiner anderen Hälfte getrennt war, hatte ihn verändert. Ja, er mochte Vergils Erinnerungen haben und seine Albträume, wies hier und da noch einige Parallelen auf, doch er war seine eigene Person. Er war nun V, nicht nur mehr Vergils Menschlichkeit. Er begann, sich in seine eigene Persönlichkeit zu entwickeln. Und Dante konnte nicht leugnen, dass er mochte, was er sah. Wie er so unter ihm lag, empfänglich für jede seiner Berührungen, für jedes seiner Worte. So unendlich empfindlich und unschuldig, völlig neu waren doch alle diese Dinge für ihn. Körperliche Nähe, das Gefühl, geliebt zu werden und zu lieben. Sich fallen zu lassen und sich einem anderen anzuvertrauen. Jemand anderem zu vertrauen. Doch Dante versprach ihm still, dass er es nicht bereuen würde, ihm dieses Vertrauen entgegengebracht zu haben. Noch bevor diese Nacht endete, würde V sich derartig geliebt fühlen, dass es ihn für all seine vergangenen Qualen und Strapazen als Wiedergutmachung entschädigen könnte. Nicht, dass dies sein Ziel war, nein, er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die Gegenwart und ihre Zukunft.</p>
<p>V schwebte auf den höchsten Sphären, konnte mit all ihm bekannten Worten nicht beschreiben, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Sein Herz versuchte, sich einen Weg aus seiner Brust zu bahnen, schien Dante direkt in die Hände springen zu wollen, während sein Körper zu explodieren drohte. Er musste locker 100°C heiß sein, könnte locker Wasser zum Kochen bringen und normalerweise müsste das Bettlaken auch bereits Feuer gefangen haben. Dennoch erschauerte sein Körper regelmäßig als Reaktion auf die geschickten Hände seines Liebsten, beinahe als würde er frieren, selbst, wenn genau das Gegenteil der Fall war.</p>
<p>V wollte eigentlich seinen neu gefassten Plan, diese wundervollen Töne aus Dante hervorzulocken, in die Tat umsetzen, doch sein gesamtes Sein war damit beschäftigt, all die Dinge, die er mit ihm anstellte, zu verarbeiten und er konnte keinen zusammenhängenden Gedanken formen, geschweige denn seinen Körper dazu bringen, sich seinem Willen zu beugen. Die einzigen Bewegungen, zu denen er fähig war, waren jene, die Dante ihm entlockte, als wäre er eine Marionette und er der Puppenspieler. Doch V störte sich nicht daran, von ihm geführt zu werden, zu sehr wollte er ihm vertrauen, zu sehr sehnte er sich nach all dem hier, selbst, wenn er keine Worte für all diese Dinge hatte. Ein erneuter Schauer ging durch seinen Körper und ein Laut entwich ihm, von welchem er nie geglaubt hatte, ihn produzieren zu können. All das nur, weil dieser freche Halbdämon über ihm sich erlaubt hatte, ihm die Hose auszuziehen. Mit seinen Zähnen wohlgemerkt und dabei Regionen flüchtig berührt hatte, die zuvor noch nie jemand berührt hatte. V fühlte sich schwindelig und es ängstigte ihn. Konnte man an zu viel Glückseligkeit sterben? Würden diese Empfindungen sein Ende bedeuten?</p>
<p>
  <em>Dann soll es wohl so sein.</em>
</p>
<p>Sein Oberkörper erhob sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung vom Laken, als Dante seine Zähne dazu benutzte, sich an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels zu verbeißen und danach daran zu saugen. Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, als er sich wieder von ihm löste und stolz sein Werk betrachtete. V folgte seinem Blick und erneut floss ein gänzlich unbekanntes Gefühl durch ihn, steigerte die Hitze in ihm erneut, ließ seine Wangen rötlich anlaufen. Er hatte ihn markiert.</p>
<p>„Nun bist du mein.“, knurrte er ihm entgegen und bevor V etwas erwidern hätte können, hatten seine Lippen eine bessere Beschäftigung gefunden: Den feurigen Kuss zu erwidern, den Dante gestartet hatte. Doch langsam stieg ein bekanntes Gefühl in dem Poeten auf: Ungeduld. Er wollte nicht mehr warten. Er wollte mehr. So unendlich mehr. An diesem Punkt zweifelte er daran, dass es je genug sein könnte. Allein die Vorstellung, genug von Dante zu haben, erschien ihm absurd, grenzte beinahe an ketzerisches Gedankengut. Dieser Mann war sein Gott, sein Erlöser, seine ganze Welt. Und das wollte er ihm auch zeigen. V wollte, dass Dante genauso für ihn empfand. Er wollte, dass dieser wundervolle, wunderschöne, dieser perfekte Mann über ihm nur ihm gehörte. Nicht Vergil, nur ihm, nur <strong>V</strong>.</p>
<p>Dieser Gedanke erschrecke ihn im gleichen Maße wie er ihn erregte.</p>
<p>
  <em>Erregung. Endlich ein Wort, welches dieser Empfindung gleichkommt.</em>
</p>
<p>Von dieser Erkenntnis beflügelt, brach V den Kuss und wechselte ihre Position, kam nun auf Dante sitzend zu ruhen. Wobei ruhen vielleicht das falsche Wort war, denn ruhig war der Schwarzhaarige keinesfalls. Gierig, wie ein halb Verdursteter, der zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder Wasser kosten durfte, fiel er über Dantes Körper her, ahmte all die Dinge, die er fühlen durfte, so gut wie er konnte, nach. Doch bald war auch das nicht mehr genug und er begann, ein wenig herumzuprobieren. Lauschte genauestens den Reaktionen, die er ihm entlockte, saugte jedes Geräusch wie ein Schwamm auf. Er begann, dieses Spielchen zu genießen. Macht über diesen mächtigen Dämon zu haben, selbst, wenn es wahrscheinlich nur eine Illusion war, die er ihm gestattete, sich hinzugeben.</p>
<p>Bald darauf konnte V erneut diese Ungeduld in sich aufkeimen fühlen und ließ sich davon treiben, wanderte tiefer, bis seine Hände nicht mehr Haut, sondern Stoff unter sich fühlten. Nun würde das Handtuch endlich weichen müssen. Ein vorfreudiges Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. Zu lange hatte er dieses Stück Stoff angestarrt, es verwunschen und seine Existenz verflucht. Doch bevor V nur hätte versuchen können, es zu entfernen, fand er sich wieder auf seinem Rücken liegend wieder, unter Dantes Körper begraben.</p>
<p>„So ungeduldig...“, neckte er ihn und drückte seinen Unterleib gegen V's Oberschenkel, ließ ihn das Ausmaß seiner Erregung, welche ihm gerade noch so grausam vorenthalten worden war, spüren. Ein Wimmern entkam dem Schwarzhaarigen.</p>
<p>„Dante...“, flehte er beinahe.</p>
<p>„Geduld, baby boy, Geduld.“, beschwichtigte er ihn und streichelte ihm sanft durchs Haar, „Wir wollen doch nichts überstürzen. Diese Nacht soll einzigartig werden.“</p>
<p>Er begann wieder, seinen Körper an jeder erdenklichen Stelle mit zärtlichen Küssen zu bedecken. Jede berührte Stelle brannte wie Feuer, doch V sehnte sich regelrecht danach, von ihm verbrannt zu werden. Gänsehaut eroberte jeden noch so kleinsten Fleck seines Körpers und sanftes Seufzen entkam ihm hier und da, zeugte von seiner Zufriedenheit. Doch es war einfach nicht genug. Er wollte mehr.</p>
<p>„Dante... bitte...“, begann er erneut zu bitten, selbst, wenn er nicht genau wusste, worum er überhaupt bat.</p>
<p>„Shhh... lass mich deinen Körper angemessen anbeten, so wie er es verdient. Jeden Zentimeter kosten und als mein markieren. Die guten Dinge kommen zu dem, der es zu erwarten weiß.“</p>
<p>„Er, der begehrt, aber nicht handelt, brütet die Pest.“</p>
<p>Dante stieß ein amüsiertes Kichern aus. „Keine Sorge, ich würde es mir um nichts in der Welt nehmen lassen, meine Gelüste nach dir auszuleben.“</p>
<p>V konnte nicht umhin, sich dies bildlich auszumalen und stöhnte. Dieser Mann wollte ihn umbringen, ganz, ohne sich dabei die Hände schmutzig zu machen.</p>
<p>„Oh, da irrst du dich. Ich gedenke sehr wohl, mir die Hände schmutzig zu machen.“, schnurrte er ihm entgegen, was V verwirrt zu ihm schauen ließ. Hatte er seine Gedanken etwa laut ausgesprochen?</p>
<p>Die freche Hand Dantes, die sich gerade ihren Weg in V's Unterwäsche bahnte, riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.</p>
<p>„Gott... Dante...“</p>
<p>„Dante reicht, wir wollen ja nicht übertreiben.“, neckte der Angesprochene ihn, was ihm einen leichten Schlag gegen die Schulter einbrachte und ihn lachen ließ.</p>
<p>„Ich könnte Ewigkeiten so mit dir verbringen, V...“, flüsterte er gegen seine Lippen und hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss dagegen.</p>
<p>„So sehr ich diese Ansicht mit dir auch teile, hoffe ich doch, dass du mich nicht derartig lange warten lässt.“, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und biss sanft in Dantes Ohrläppchen. Das Keuchen war wie Musik in seinen Ohren und kurzzeitig wünsche V sich, sie könnten wirklich Ewigkeiten hier zubringen, müssten nicht Urizen entgegentreten und sich das Schicksal der gesamten Menschheit auf die Schultern laden.</p>
<p>
  <em>Welch närrischer Gedanke. Diese Empfindungen trüben meinen Verstand.</em>
</p>
<p>V schüttelte den Kopf. Er war ein Narr, sich in jenem Moment über die Welt da draußen Gedanken zu machen. Er hatte genug davon, sich um Urizen und seine Taten zu sorgen, diese Nacht sollte nur ihm gehören. Nur ihm und Dante. Mittlerweile erschreckten ihn diese Gedanken nicht mehr. Er akzeptierte langsam, dass er mehr war. Mehr sein wollte. Er war V. Und er wollte Dante gehören. Nicht, weil Vergil seinen Bruder eventuell in der Vergangenheit einmal geliebt hatte, bevor er närrischerweise all seine Gefühle für ihn erstickt und vergraben hatte, sondern weil V diese Gefühle gefunden und mit Aufmerksamkeit bedacht hatte. Ihnen Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, zu erblühen und sich zu entfalten, sie zu seinen eigenen gemacht hatte. Dies waren nun auch seine Gefühle. Und er würde verdammt sein, wenn er diese eine Nacht, die ihm das Schicksal geschenkt hatte, nicht auskosten würde. Bis zur letzten Sekunde. Und wenn es ihn umbringen würde, dann würde er zumindest als glücklicher Mann aus dieser Existenz scheiden.</p>
<p>Dante hatte gemerkt, dass sein Liebster tief in Gedanken versunken war, war er doch nicht ganz so empfänglich für eine Liebkosungen, verwehrte ihm die süßen Laute, die sie ihm normalerweise entlockten. Also beschloss er zu warten, bis er wieder aus seinen Gedanken auftauchte und streichelte seinen Körper in der Zwischenzeit mit federleichten Gesten, erkundete jede seiner Linien, jedes Muster, küsste so manch herausstechenden Fleck. Er konnte einfach nicht genug von dem Gefühl von V's Haut unter seinen Fingern bekommen.</p>
<p>Als V endlich wieder beim derzeitigen Geschehen angekommen war, bemerkte er sofort den leichten Unterschied zur vorangegangenen Stimmung. Die Atmosphäre hatte sich von ungeduldig und erhitzt zu liebevoll und zärtlich gewandelt.</p>
<p>„Verzeih meine Abwesenheit, ich...“, wollte V gerade ansetzen zu erklären, da legte sich der Zeigefinger Dantes auf seine Lippen, brachte ihn effektiv zum Schweigen.</p>
<p>„Du musst dich nicht erklären. Ich hatte genügend Beschäftigung, um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben.“, lächelte Dante liebevoll und küsste ihn zärtlich. Der Schwarzhaarige schmolz unter all diesen liebevollen Gesten regelrecht hinweg und auch seine Gedanken kamen zur Ruhe. Sein gesamtes Sein konzentrierte sich auf den Mann, der ihn mit all seiner Liebe regelrecht überschüttete und gleichzeitig Sorge trug, ihn darin nicht zu ertränken. Sein Herz schwoll an, derartig voll war es mit seiner Liebe und seinen eigenen Empfindungen für Dante, und er meinte, dass es jeden Moment bersten müsse, so schnell und heftig wie es in seiner Brust schlug.</p>
<p>„Dante... bitte...“, flüsterte V, „Lass mich nicht mehr warten. Ich will nur dir gehören. Dein sein. Mach mich zu deinem.“</p>
<p>Und Dante beugte sich seinem Wunsch.</p>
<p>V war ein belesener Mann, genauso wie Vergil einer gewesen war, und er hatte die Werke Blakes öfter gelesen als er wahrscheinlich zugeben sollte, doch selbst einem Mann wie ihm fehlten die Worte, um beschreiben zu können, wie es sich anfühlte, endlich mit dem Mann, dem man so unendlichst verfallen war, vereint zu sein. Keine Worte in keiner Sprache auf Erden, noch in der Himmelssprache oder der Sprache der Finsternis würden je reichen, um diesem Geschehnis gerecht zu werden.</p>
<p>Entgegen seiner äußeren Erscheinung war Dante liebevoll, vorsichtig, zärtlich, regelrecht süß, wie er mit umging, seinen Körper sanft liebte, jeden kleinsten Winkel seiner Seele mit seiner Liebe füllte.</p>
<p>„Muss ich kämpfen, so kämpfe ich. Muss ich flehen, so flehe ich. Ich bin auf ewig Dein. Nichts kann je uns trennen, weil uns're Herzen brennen.“</p>
<p>Und erneut hatte Dante ihm bewiesen, dass er unrecht hatte, sich selbst nicht im Geringsten kannte. Denn er hatte es geschafft, seine Gelüste nach ihm voll und ganz zu befriedigen. Zumindest fürs Erste. Doch V befürchtete, wenn er noch einen Tropfen Liebe von ihm empfangen würde, sein Körper einfach bersten und seine Existenz ins Nichts entschwinden würde.</p>
<p>
  <em>Du weißt nicht, was genug ist, bevor du nicht weißt, was mehr als genug ist.</em>
</p>
<p>Dante zog ihn in seine Arme, legte sie beschützend um seinen erschöpften Leib und seufzte zufrieden. Egal, wie schläfrig sie beide waren, so waren sie zu wehmütig, diesen Moment enden zu lassen, wollten ihn bis zum Schluss auskosten.</p>
<p>„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dies Wirklichkeit werden könnte. Da musste die Welt erst kurz vor dem Untergang stehen und das Schicksal eine schwarzhaarige Schönheit durch meine Tür treten lassen, um meine kühnsten Vorstellungen wahr werden zu lassen.“, flüsterte Dante und festigte seinen Griff um V noch weiter, fast als fürchtete, dass der Mann in seinen Armen sich einfach in Luft auflösen könnte, wenn er ihn nicht fest genug hielt. Als liefe er Gefahr, einer Illusion zum Opfer gefallen zu sein, dass er all dies nur geträumt hatte.</p>
<p>„Liebe sucht sich nicht ihr Begehr,<br/>Hat um sich nicht irgend Not,<br/>Gibt ihre Ruh dem andern her<br/>Und baut einen Himmel der Hölle zum Spott.“</p>
<p>„Keine Ahnung, was du mir damit sagen willst, aber ich beschließe, mich einfach geschmeichelt zu fühlen.“</p>
<p>V seufzte.</p>
<p>„Ich liebe dich, du ungebildetes Stück Existenz.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Schlaf überkam sie dennoch und am Morgen danach mussten sie sich wohl oder übel der Realität erneut stellen. Doch vorerst wollte V nicht daran denken, zu wohl und geborgen fühlte er sich gerade in den Armen seines Liebsten.</p>
<p>„Guten Morgen, mein Hübscher.“, flüsterte Dante in sein Ohr und hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss darauf. Gänsehaut breitete sich erneut auf V's Haut aus.</p>
<p>„Einklang, aus dem Liebe spricht,<br/>Unsre Seelen rings umflicht. - Guten Morgen, mein kleiner Wanderer.“</p>
<p>Dante kicherte, anscheinend nach wie vor leicht betrunken von den gestrigen Ereignissen.</p>
<p>„Und erneut kryptische Gedichtzitate, deren Bedeutung mir wohl auf ewig verschlossen bleiben mögen.“</p>
<p>„Bravo, da scheint doch ein wenig Kultiviertheit in dir zu schlummern.“</p>
<p>Ein Lachen folgte, zog V sofort wieder in seinen Bann.</p>
<p>„Gut zu sehen, dass du mich bereits wieder beleidigen kannst. Ich war schon besorgt, dass dich gestern zu weich gemacht haben könnte, oder dich sogar verschreckt?“</p>
<p>„Verschreckt? Ganz im Gegenteil.</p>
<p>„Ich habe keinen Namen:<br/>Bin erst zwei Tage alt.“<br/>Wie soll ich dich nennen?<br/>„Das Glück zu mir kam,<br/>Freude mein Nam'.““</p>
<p>„Ich dachte, ich soll dich V nennen?“</p>
<p>„Dante, du bist ein Idiot.“</p>
<p>„Aber dein Idiot.“, grinste der Dämonenjäger, bevor er ein wenig demütig seufzte, „Ich wünschte diese Nacht hätte nie geendet.“</p>
<p>V, der dies nur zu gut nachempfinden konnte, wusste jedoch, dass es sein musste. Es war nun an ihm, die Stimmung wieder zu heben und Dante abzulenken von seinem Kummer.</p>
<p>„Sind des Morgens Freuden süßer<br/>Als die nächt'gen Freuden nicht?<br/>Schämen sich der Jugend Freuden<br/>Etwa vor dem hellen Licht?“, sprach er in neckischer Tonlage, abwartend, ob der Andere die Anspielung verstehen würde.</p>
<p>„Ach? Des Morgens Freuden sind also süßer? Soll ich dich nochmal an jene der letzten Nacht erinnern?“, knurrte Dante verspielt.</p>
<p>„Ich denke, wir sollten das während einer ausgiebigen Dusche diskutieren, würdest du mir da zustimmen?“</p>
<p>Würde er. Tat er.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Der Moment der Wahrheit war gekommen. Dante, Lady und Trish hatten sich auf den Weg gemacht, Urizen zu bekämpfen. V hatte abgelehnt, mit ihnen zu gehen, hatte er doch noch einen weiteren Plan. Einen, welchen er keinem verraten hatte. Er wollte Nero in den Kampf involvieren. Der Junge wollte sicherlich eine Chance, den Verlust seines Arms zu rächen und V konnte nicht leugnen, dass er mittlerweile nach Strohhalmen fischte. Er hatte das Ausmaß dieses Schlamassels definitiv unterschätzt. Der Qliphoth hatte sich schneller entwickelt als befürchtet. Wie viel Menschenblut wohl bereits in ihn hineingeflossen sein musste, wollte er sich gar nicht erst vorstellen. Die Sorge um seinen Geliebten trieb ihn zur Eile. Er wollte Dante nicht zurücklassen, wollte ihn erst gar nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzen, dennoch musste es getan werden.</p>
<p>
  <em>Die Ratio all dessen, was wir bereits wissen, wird nicht mehr dieselbe sein, wenn wir mehr wissen.</em>
</p>
<p>Dieses Zitat hatte nie sonderlich viel Sinn für ihn gemacht, so wie viele andere, die er nun nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht neu entdeckte und auch besser verstehen konnte. Nun wusste er, dass er sich verändert hatte, seine Prioritäten, seine Wünsche, seine Ängste. Auch seine Vernunft wollte sich anpassen, doch das durfte V nicht zulassen. Er durfte seine Vernunft nicht seinen Wünschen anpassen, musste sie stets objektiv darüber stellen. Doch als er Nero mehr und mehr zur Eile antrieb, schneller als sein eigener, instabiler Körper es zulassen wollte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass dies leichter gedacht war als getan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dante zu sehen, am Boden, Rebellion neben sich liegend, mit unzähligen Wunden übersät, ließ V beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren.</p>
<p>
  <em>Das...nein... unmöglich...</em>
</p>
<p>Bevor er sich jedoch etwas überlegen konnte, war Nero bereits hineingestürmt und glaubte, es selbst mit Urizen aufnehmen zu können. V war wie festgefroren, zu keiner Bewegung fähig.</p>
<p>„Das ist es, das ist das Ende! Wir werden alle sterben!“, krächzte Griffon nicht sehr hilfreich.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sie werden alle sterben. Wir können Urizen nicht besiegen. All unsere Mühen waren umsonst.</em>
</p>
<p>Doch dass V Dante verlieren würde, stach am stärksten in sein Herz. Umso leichter wurde ihm ums Herz, als eine Kugel den sich nähernden Tentakel abschoss.</p>
<p>„Runde zwei.“, keuchte Dante und warf sich wieder in den Kampf, seine dämonische Kraft heraufbeschwörend.</p>
<p>„V, bring Nero hier raus, das war ein schlechter Schachzug!“</p>
<p>V wollte protestieren, wollte ihm sagen, dass er ihn nicht zurücklassen konnte, doch die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen ließ ihn verstummen und tun, was er gefordert hatte. Er hatte alle Hände voll damit, den jungen Hitzkopf vom Kampfgeschehen fernzuhalten. Was sicherlich auch nicht half, war die Tatsache, dass sein Herz schmerzte. So sehr, dass er beinahe darunter zusammenbrach. Aber er musste stark sein, musste nun für Nero da sein.</p>
<p>„Hör auf, dich selbst zu bemitleiden und überleg dir einen Weg, wie du stärker werden und helfen kannst! Wenn Dante verlieren sollte... bist du der Einzige, der Urizen besiegen kann.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aus dem Qliphoth zu entkommen war einfacher als gedacht, wahrscheinlich jedoch, weil ein gewisser Jemand seinen Frust über das nicht so nette Kommentar Dantes an jeglichen Feinden auslassen musste.<br/>Morrison stand bereits unten und erwartete sie.</p>
<p>„Hey, was ist mit Dante? Was geht hier vor sich?“</p>
<p>„Dante verschafft uns Zeit, aber es sieht nicht gut aus.“</p>
<p>„Das kann nicht sein... Dante... am Verlieren?“</p>
<p>V hatte keinen Nerv für den Mann, er wollte nur weg von hier. Weit weg.</p>
<p>„Vergiss es, es gibt nichts, was wir hier noch tun können. Wir müssen gehen.“</p>
<p>Er brauchte Zeit, nachzudenken. Brauchte einen Plan. Einen, der besser war, als der alte.</p>
<p>Doch vorerst würde er auf Dantes Rückkehr warten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sich einzugestehen, dass seine Liebe im Kampf gefallen war, war kein einfaches Unterfangen für V. Hoffnungslosigkeit drohte von seinem Herz Besitz zu ergreifen, ihn von innen heraus zu vernichten.</p>
<p>„Liebe sucht nur ihr Begehr,<br/>Bind't den andern an ihr Sein,<br/>Freut sich, bringt sie ihm Beschwer,<br/>Und baut eine Hölle in den Himmel hinein.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doch es war noch nicht alles verloren. Nero. Er könnte, gemeinsam mit dem Schwert Sparda eventuell eine Chance haben. Die Herausforderung hierbei bestand darin, es zuerst einmal zu finden. Aber währenddessen konnten sie sich um die Wurzeln des Qliphoth kümmern und somit das Wachstum ein wenig eindämmen, sich Zeit erkaufen.</p>
<p>Die verrückte Frau an des Jungens Seite war definitiv einzigartig, genauso wie ihr lebensmüder Fahrstil, nicht, dass V sich daran je gestört hätte. Immer öfter erwischte er sich bei dunklen Gedanken, dass ohne die Existenz seiner Liebe sein Leben nicht mehr den gleichen Stellenwert hatte wie einst.</p>
<p>„Fand dein Bett<br/>Purpurner Freude,<br/>Und seiner dunklen<br/>Heimlichen Liebe<br/>Fällt dein Leben zur Beute.“</p>
<p>Er seufzte und schloss sein Buch. Manchmal war es wirklich deprimierend, in ihm zu lesen. Er hatte aber auch ein Talent dafür, genau jene Zeilen zu entdecken, die sich noch weiter in sein Herz hineinfraßen.</p>
<p>„Hey, V. Diese Zeilen sind sogar für deine Verhältnisse ein wenig zu... dunkel. Alles okay?“, unterbrach Nero seine Gedanken. Sofort war der Angesprochene auf den Beinen.</p>
<p>„Natürlich, ich bereite mich nur auf unsere Mission vor. Wir gehen getrennte Wege. Am vereinbarten Treffpunkt sehen wir uns wieder. Pass auf dich auf.“</p>
<p>Damit verließ V den Van und flüchtete. Er fand es ja wirklich nett von ihm, dass er sich um ihn sorgte, aber diese Sorge war fehl am Platz. Genauso wie diese dummen Gefühle, die ihn behinderten.</p>
<p>„Früh eine alte Jungfer, wusst' ich nie,<br/>Welch Liebe sich in mir geregt,<br/>Und wünsch', nun ich vor ihr bewahrt,<br/>Dass ich als Hure hätt' gelebt.“</p>
<p>Diesen Vers hatte er vorhin ebenfalls entdeckt und konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Vergil vielleicht zu früh als Narr verurteilt hatte. Hätte er sich in dieser einen Nacht nicht mit seinen Gefühlen beschäftigt, hätte sich ihm nicht hingegeben, dann müsste er nun nicht mit den Folgen kämpfen, sich mit diesen Qualen herumschlagen. Er verachtete sich selbst dafür, fühlte sich unendlich schwach.</p>
<p>Nicht enden wollende Dämonen-Horden und so einige zu Staub zerfallene Wurzeln dieses verdammten Baumes später, musste V rasten. Seine Energiereserven schwanden von Tag zu Tag rapider. Die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen Pausen verkürzten sich zusehends, seine Kraft schwand. Die Zeit lief ihm davon. Er setzte sich auf einen stabil aussehenden Stein und schlug sein Buch auf.</p>
<p>„So auf Schwingen er entwich;<br/>Frührot flammte das Gefild;<br/>Trocknen Augs bewehrte ich<br/>Meine Furcht mit Schwert und Schild.“</p>
<p>V seufzte. Er hatte Dante keine Träne nachgeweint. War dies falsch gewesen? Doch er verspürte keinen Drang danach, zu weinen, fühlte im Generellen kaum mehr etwas. Betäubter Schmerz und Leere war alles, was ihn derzeit definierte. Seine Furcht versteckte er seit jeher hinter seinen Gefährten, die ihm als Schild und Schwert dienten. Aber er führte sie nicht richtig, nicht mehr mit dem Gefühl und der Finesse, die er früher besessen hatte.</p>
<p>„Wird wohl Zeit, dass du dich endlich wieder einkriegst, Shakespeare. Dein Romeo ist fort, jetzt ist es an der Julia, zu kämpfen.“, krächzte Griffon und zog weiter seine Kreise.</p>
<p>Er blätterte ein wenig in seinem Buch und setzte zu einem neuen Vers an:</p>
<p>„Erinnerung, hierher komm,<br/>Stimm an dein frohes Lied;<br/>Und dieweil es mit dem Wind,<br/>Rasch von dannen flieht...“</p>
<p>Die Erinnerungen an diese wundervolle Nacht, die ihm mit Dante vergönnt war, flutete sein gesamtes Wesen. Bis jetzt hatte er sie sich immer verboten, konnte es nicht ertragen, doch nun war er bereit. Und es stärkte ihn wie nie zuvor, beinahe als würde die Erinnerung an Dantes Liebe ihn erneut mit ebenjener erfüllen und ihm zu neuer Stärke verhelfen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Selbst, wenn du nicht bei mir bist, vollbringst du Wunder.</em>
</p>
<p>Sie kamen gut voran, ihr Teamwork war nicht zu verachten und selbst die stärkeren Dämonen, die der Qliphoth anlockte, waren bald Geschichte. Goliath, Nidhogg, Gilgamesh, sogar Geryon war keine allzu große Herausforderung, nun, da auch V seine Stärke zurückerlangt hatte. Zumindest einen Teil davon. Er musste einfach nur darauf achtgeben, dass er nicht zu viel Zeit hatte, über alles nachzudenken. Deswegen waren auch die Nächte die Zeit, die er gleichermaßen am meisten fürchtete und herbeisehnte. Viele Nächte, vor allem zu Beginn, hatte er einfach durchwegs damit verbracht, Dämon um Dämon abzuschlachten und kleinere Wurzeln zu beseitigen, bis ihn die Kraft verlassen hatte und er in einen ohnmachtsähnlichen Zustand gefallen war. Mehr als nur einmal hatte Nero ihm da wohl den Arsch gerettet.</p>
<p>„Und naht die Nacht, dann gehe ich<br/>Zu meines Kummers Ort,<br/>Und wandre durch das dunkle Tal<br/>In stummer Schwermut fort.“</p>
<p>Mittlerweile verbrachte er die Nächte, wenn es seine Umstände erlaubten, gemeinsam mit Nero und Nico im Van. Es war nicht sonderlich bequem, aber zumindest hatte er Gesellschaft, die ihn ablenkte, Griffon konnte zur Abwechslung mal jemand anderen in den Wahnsinn treiben und er hatte einen halbwegs sicheren Schlafplatz.</p>
<p>„Wild weint der Wind,<br/>Die Nacht ist kalt,<br/>Komm zu mir, Schlaf,<br/>Mein Leid umfalt</p>
<p>Wie in Wolken ein Dämon,<br/>In heulendem Weh,<br/>Klammre ich mich an die Nacht,<br/>Dass ich mit der Nacht nur geh;“</p>
<p>Wie so oft las er einige Zeilen vor dem Schlafengehen, und wie so oft war Nero zugegen, um sie zu hören.</p>
<p>„V, du hast mir nicht alles gesagt, richtig? Du verschweigst doch etwas.“</p>
<p>„Es ist definitiv nichts von Bedeutung für unsere Mission. Es ist Vergangenheit.“, lehnte der Schwarzhaarige jegliche Hilfe ab, was Nero nur seufzen ließ und sich für den heutigen Abend erneut geschlagen gab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malphas hatte das Schwert ebenfalls als potenzielle Gefahr für ihre Vorhaben identifiziert, also musste er schneller sein, es in ihren Besitz zu bekommen. Gemeinsam mit Sparda und Nero könnten sie vielleicht doch noch erfolgreich werden. Lady war mittlerweile auch schon wieder mit von der Partie und V hatte beschlossen, ebenfalls zu helfen und bei Bedarf auch mit seiner Existenz dafür zu bezahlen. Was machte es denn für einen Unterschied? Noch eine Niederlage durften sie sich nicht leisten. Diesmal mussten sie einfach erfolgreich sein, sonst wäre alle Hoffnung verloren.</p>
<p>Die Suche führte sie an verschiedenste Orte, dauerte wesentlich länger als sie je gehofft hatten, doch erneut konnten Nero und V ihr Teamwork unter Beweis stellen.</p>
<p>„Nett, dass ihr extra für uns die ganze Band wieder zusammengetrommelt habt!“</p>
<p>Auch, wenn manche von Neros Aussagen V's Haare zu Berge stehen ließen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Warum nur ist das Ohr nicht taub vor seiner eigenen Vernichtung?</em>
</p>
<p>Er dachte kurz an das Lächeln Dantes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oder das helle Auge blind vor eines Lächelns Gift?</em>
</p>
<p>Doch all das war schlagartig vergessen, als sie sich nach dem Kampf vor den Trümmern des Hauses ihrer Kindheit wiederfanden. Hier waren Dante und Vergil groß geworden. Hier hatte der Angriff auf ihrer Leben stattgefunden. Hier war Eva gestorben.</p>
<p>V erklärte Nero, dass er nun allein weitergehen müsse, während er weiter nach dem Schwert suchen wollte. Der Junge ließ ihn ohne großartigen Widerstand zu leisten ziehen, sehr zu der Verwunderung des Schwarzhaarigen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>V wusste, dass er sich beeilen musste, er durfte keinerlei Zeit verlieren, immerhin war Nero gerade auf dem direkten Wege zu Urizen und er musste ihm das Schwert noch vor seiner Begegnung mit ihm bringen, sonst wäre alles vergebens gewesen.</p>
<p>„Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich gefunden habe, aber... ich denke, ich habe ein paar tanzende Dämonen gesehen?“</p>
<p>Sie waren also am richtigen Weg.</p>
<p>„Dann sollten wir weitergehen. Das Dämonenschwert Sparda ist nah.“</p>
<p>Eine Gruppe Nobodies, die sich innerhalb einer riesigen Blutlache vergnügten, waren ein recht deutlicher Hinweis auf die Präsenz des gesuchten Schwertes.</p>
<p>„Ich nehme das hier zurück.“, verkündete V, nicht, dass es die Dämonen recht interessierte, was er von sich gab oder nicht. Sie hatten Griffon schon als Eindringling identifiziert.</p>
<p>„Hey, immer schön vorsichtig hier auf der Tanzfläche. Ihr habt das Tanzfieber für Sparda, hm?“</p>
<p>V beschwor Shadow und bereitete sich auf den Kampf vor.</p>
<p>„Ihr wisst, dass euer endloses Anbeten Sparda nicht gerade glücklicher macht, oder?“</p>
<p>Der Kampf war relativ schnell vorbei, V hatte kurzen Prozess mit ihnen gemacht und bereits von Anfang an Nightmare auf sie losgelassen. Es gab kaum einen Dämon, der es geschafft hatte, einen Angriff von ihm einfach so wegzustecken. Das Schwert auf den Boden zu bringen, war ebenfalls keinerlei Herausforderung.</p>
<p>Doch es dann anzuheben, es eventuell sogar schwingen zu wollen...</p>
<p>„Scheint als wäre das Schwert nach wie vor zu stark für mich...“, seufzte V. Das Ding zu Nero zu bekommen, würde ihm mehr abverlangen als Anfangs gedacht.</p>
<p>„So nah, so nah. Du hast ein großes Herz, ja wirklich, aber es mangelt dir nach wie vor ein wenig an körperlicher Stärke. Hey, war keine Beleidigung oder so... du weißt schon, wie ichs meine.“</p>
<p>„Nero, er hat die Kraft dafür.“</p>
<p>Shadow unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden, lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren doch recht spektakulären Fund.</p>
<p>„Dante...“</p>
<p>V konnte es nicht fassen. Da lag der totgeglaubte Inhalt seines Lebens, Haare von seinem Blut rot gefärbt, aber nach wie vor lebendig. Zugegeben, er hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen, aber wer hätte das nicht? Nach einem 1-monatigem Koma?</p>
<p>„Müd vom süßen Kuss,<br/>fassten sie Beschluss,<br/>Neu vereint zu sein,<br/>Wenn der Himmelsschein<br/>Schlummert und der müde Wandrer weint.“, flüsterte V und zum ersten Mal seit seiner Geburt tat er es. Er weinte. Tränen der Erleichterung. Er hatte eine zweite Chance bekommen. Mit seinem Geliebten. Ein paar Momente waren ihm noch vergönnt worden, bevor seine Existenz dann schlussendlich zu Ende gehen würde.</p>
<p>„Mir fehlen die Worte! Ich- Er ist am Leben! Am Leben!“, krächzte Griffon, hatte die zarten Worte seines Meisters gar nicht vernommen.</p>
<p>„Das... dämonische Schwert Sparda hat seine Präsenz vertuscht.“, erklärte V, während er sich die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte.</p>
<p>„Wie kann ein verdammter Kerl nur so unfassbar viel Glück haben, huh?“</p>
<p>V war es egal, wie viel Glück hier im Spiel gewesen war. Er hatte Dante zurück, das war alles, was zählte. Doch wie sollte er ihn nur wecken?</p>
<p>
  <em>Im Märchen weckt der Prinz die Prinzessin immer durch einen Kuss der einzig wahren Liebe.</em>
</p>
<p>Von seinen eigenen Gedanken amüsiert, beschloss er, sich einen Kuss zu erschleichen, bevor Dante aufwachte und er eine Menge zu erklären hatte.</p>
<p>Seine Lippen waren warm und von dergleichen Textur wie noch vor einem Monat, ähnlich, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, doch ohne das Feuer, welches Dante ausmachte, war es einfach nicht das Gleiche. Aufgeweckt hatte es ihn auch nicht.</p>
<p>„Tja, hätte ich dir gleich sagen können, Shakespeare. Er ist nicht hübsch genug, um Dornröschen zu spielen.“, krächzte Griffon schelmisch. Das Lachen verging ihm jedoch relativ schnell, als V seinen Stab zu Boden fallen ließ und das Sparda ergriff, es mit aller Kraft anhob und auf Dante zielte.</p>
<p>„Uhh... V? Nein, nein, komm schon, reiß dich zusammen!“</p>
<p>„Wenn du Urizen nur schon beim ersten Mal besiegen hättest können...“</p>
<p>
  <em>Dann hätte ich nie diesen Schmerz erfahren müssen!</em>
</p>
<p>„V? Nein... Nein...“</p>
<p>„Wenn du doch nur nie existiert hättest, dann hätte ich...“</p>
<p>
  <em>Nie gelernt, was es heißt, zu lieben und geliebt zu werden.</em>
</p>
<p>„Tu es nicht, V! Nein, nein, NEIN!“</p>
<p>Im gleichen Moment als Griffons Krächzen durch die Stille schnitt, ließ V das Schwert hinabsausen.</p>
<p>Direkt an Dantes Gesicht vorbei.</p>
<p>Der schlagartig die Augen öffnete. V lächelte.</p>
<p>„Ich hatte wirklich für einen Moment gedacht, dass mein letztes Stündchen geschlagen hätte.“, seufzte er und setzte sich auf.</p>
<p>„Ich wusste, dass du stur bist. Abgesehen davon hat mein Kuss der einzig wahren Liebe dich nicht wieder auferstehen lassen. Selbst Schuld, dass ich zu solchen Mitteln greifen musste. Ich habe geschlussfolgert, dass es der einzige Weg sei, dich zu wecken.“, neckte V ihn, viel zu glücklich war er über diese Wendung der Tatsachen, um irgendetwas anderes zu empfinden. Dante war am Leben und sah richtig gesund aus.</p>
<p>„Der Kuss der einzig wahren Liebe? Ich denke, den musst du mir nochmal demonstrieren.“</p>
<p>Eine Demonstration war definitiv nach V's Geschmack. Ja, nun, wo Dante wach war, fühlte es sich wieder richtig an, ihn zu küssen. Seine Leidenschaft, die V's Knie weich werden ließ, die Hände, die sich in seinem Haar und in seiner Hüfte festkrallten. Der Schwarzhaarige legte all seine Gefühle des letzten Monats in diesen einen Kuss. All die Verzweiflung, die Gram, die Trauer, den Selbsthass und die unendliche Liebe, jene, die ihm derartige Schmerzen bereitet hatte und welche er doch nicht aufgeben konnte.</p>
<p>Sie lösten sich widerwillig nach einiger Zeit, da das Atmen langsam zur Notwendigkeit geworden war. Doch das Lächeln, welches Dante ihm danach schenkte, beraubte ihm sofort wieder sämtlichen Atems. Er konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie all seine Pein, sein Schmerz, die Albträume ins Nichts entschwanden, unbedeutend wurden. Mit nur einem Lächeln konnte er sein kaputtes Herz heilen, ihm neuen Mut schenken und seinen Lebenswillen zurückgeben.</p>
<p>Er fischte sein Buch hervor und schlug es an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle auf.</p>
<p>„Und es gibt einen Blick der Blicke,<br/>Den man vergeblich zu vergessen sucht,<br/>Denn er frisst sich tief ins Herz,<br/>Und er frisst sich ins Gebein;<br/>Und kein Lächeln, das jemals gelächelt,<br/>Nur ein einziges Lächeln allein,<br/>Kann zwischen Wiege und Grab,<br/>Gelächelt werden ein einziges Mal;<br/>Doch sobald es einmal gelächelt,<br/>Ist es das Ende aller Qual.“</p>
<p>Dass Dante ihm daraufhin einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf, wusste V schon im Vorhinein.</p>
<p>„Es bedeutet, dass ich dein Lächeln vermisst habe, du ungebildete Existenz.“</p>
<p>„Ich liebe dich auch, V.“</p>
<p>Sie setzten sich gemeinsam auf den kalten Boden, V in Dantes Schoß und seine Arme um seine Hüfte geschlungen. V genoss diesen Moment der Zweisamkeit.</p>
<p>„So... welchen Tag haben wir heute?“</p>
<p>„Den 15. … Juni.“</p>
<p>Dante ließ V kurz los, um seine Gelenke knacksen zu lassen.</p>
<p>„Ein ganzes Monat? Kein Wunder, dass alles so steif ist.“</p>
<p>Ein recht unreifer Kommentar tauchte aus heiterem Himmel in V's Gedankengängen auf und er musste sich das Kichern verkneifen, selbst wenn er das Grinsen nicht gänzlich unterdrücken konnte. Er fragte sich, wer einen solch schlechten Einfluss auf ihn hatte.</p>
<p>„Genau, Sonnenschein, und jetzt sollten wir mal Gas geben. Wir sollten los, weil dieser kleine Hitzkopf Nero hat die direkte Abkürzung zu Urizen eingeschlagen. Und wenn er da mal ankommt, dann wird er-“</p>
<p>Dante unterbrach Griffons Gemotze, indem er ihn kurzerhand packte und wie einen Dartpfeil in die Ferne schoss.</p>
<p>„-wie ein Käfer zerquetscht!!!“</p>
<p>Der Dämonenjäger war sichtlich verstimmt über die Entwicklung der Ereignisse.</p>
<p>„Hey, das hier ist mein Kampf. Lass Nero da raus.“</p>
<p>„Wenn du Urizen besiegt hättest, dann hätte ich nie im Traum daran gedacht, den Jungen zu benutzten. Aber Urizen... ist so viel stärker als ich es mir je hätte erträumen können. Aber Nero... unsere letzte Hoffnung... war ebenso nutzlos, wie du sicher noch weißt.“</p>
<p>Dante seufzte und stand auf, half V im selben Zug auch auf die Beine und gab ihm seinen Stab, bevor er selbst Sparda aufhob und sich über die Schulter warf.</p>
<p>„Genug ist genug. Kann den Jungen nicht einen Job für Erwachsene machen lassen.“</p>
<p>V bekam Panik. Er war noch nicht bereit! Es war noch viel zu früh! Er konnte Dante nicht bereits wieder ziehen lassen!</p>
<p>„Hey! Ich bin noch nicht fertig, hörst du-“</p>
<p>Doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, versagte ihm sein Körper den Dienst und er stürzte zu Boden, sein Stab fiel mit ihm, das Klirren musste man selbst viele Meter weit entfernt noch gehört haben. Dante war sofort an seiner Seite.</p>
<p>„Okay, du hast genug getan. Ruh dich mal aus. Ich schulde dir was.“</p>
<p>Doch bevor er noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte, war Dante bereits über alle Berge.</p>
<p>„Dante, du Idiot...“, flüsterte V traurig und konnte zum ersten Mal sehen, wie sein Körper begann, sich aufzulösen. Feine Risse, kaum sichtbar, zogen sich über seine Haut. V wusste instinktiv, dass sein Leben bald ein Ende finden würde. Dass diese Risse sich schnell vertiefen würden, bis er nach und nach zerfiel. Doch das durfte nicht passieren! Noch nicht! Er hatte Dante gerade erst zurückbekommen! Und er hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen.</p>
<p>Also kämpfte er sich auf die Beine und folgte seinem Liebsten.</p>
<p>Als er ihn endlich eingeholt hatte, war gerade ein Kampf zu Ende gegangen, augenscheinlich hatte Dante sich um den Reiter des Geryons gekümmert, der V damals entwischt war. Er hielt eine nackte Trish in den Armen, nur um sie in jenem Moment, als er V erblickte, auf dem Boden abzulegen und auf einer teuflischen Maschine davonzubrausen.</p>
<p>„Kümmer dich um Trish für mich, ja?“</p>
<p>„Dante, warte-!“</p>
<p>Doch das Rufen war vergebens. Erneut hatte dieser Mistkerl ihn einfach zurückgelassen. Doch geistesgegenwärtig, wie er war, hatte er Griffon losgeschickt, ihm zu folgen.</p>
<p>V seufzte und beschloss, etwas zu suchen, womit er den Körper der Frau vor sich bedecken konnte. Die Frau, die Vergils Mutter auf den ersten Blick so unendlich glich.</p>
<p>Als er dies endlich zufriedenstellend erledigt hatte, hieß es warten.</p>
<p>Wenn er etwas nicht hatte, dann war es Geduld. Die Zeit lief ihm zusehends davon, seine Haut zerfiel mehr und mehr, die Risse wurden tiefer und einzelne Stellen gaben nach. Es würde nicht mehr sonderlich lange dauern, bis ihn auch die letzten Kräfte verlassen würden und es keinerlei Möglichkeit mehr geben würde, Dante all das zu sagen, was sich in den letzten Wochen in ihm angestaut hatte. Er wollte ihn wissen lassen, dass er mittlerweile so viel mehr als Vergils Menschlichkeit war, dass er dies endlich akzeptiert hatte und auch, dass seine Gefühle für ihn um so viel weiter reichten als Vergils dies je getan hatten. Er wollte es so dringend, seine Seele schrie regelrecht danach. Dieser kleine Teil, der nur er war, der nur V gehörte, nie zu Vergil, sehnte sich danach, von Dante gesehen zu werden. Dass seine Existenz bekannt wurde.</p>
<p>Trish, die gerade wieder zu sich kam, holte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart.</p>
<p>„Dante... ist gegangen.“, stellte die Dämonin fest.</p>
<p>„Ja... und ich denke nicht, dass er gewinnen kann.“</p>
<p>„Was ist dieser Dämon, V? Wo kommt er her? Urizen ist kein gewöhnlicher Dämon. Ich weiß das, da ich zufälligerweise aus der Unterwelt entstamme. Oh mein Gott... was bist du dann?“</p>
<p>„Es spielt keine Rolle. Ich bin ein Schatten meines früheren Selbst, welcher alles verloren hat. Ich werde sie dir erzählen... Die Geschichte meiner Geburt.“</p>
<p>Er umriss die Geschichte kurz, wollte er doch nicht allzu viel Zeit mehr damit verschwenden, viel würde ihm sowieso nicht mehr bleiben.</p>
<p>„Ich habe wirklich versucht, diesen fragilen, schwindenden Körper mit all meiner verbliebenen dämonischen Kraft zusammenzuhalten, aber... ich muss erkennen, dass ich mein Limit erreicht habe. Durch das gewaltsame Trennen und Manifestieren meiner menschlichen Seele, habe ich realisiert, wie schwer meine Verbrechen wogen und wie wichtig alles war, alles, was ich in meinem Streben nach Macht weggeworfen hatte.“, beendete V seine Erzählungen und seufzte. Vergil war ein Narr gewesen, doch er wäre selbst einer, würde er behaupten, besser zu sein.</p>
<p>„Und deswegen bist du losgezogen, um Dante zu finden?“</p>
<p>„Ja. Lächerlich. Ich habe gedacht, dass er vielleicht ändern könnte, eventuell reparieren, eventuell meine Fehler wiedergutmachen könnte. Sag mir, hatte dieser Narr vor dir Recht?</p>
<p>Trish erhob sich und beschwor aus reiner dämonischer Kraft ein Outfit, eine beneidenswerte Fähigkeit, wie V fand.</p>
<p>„Ich bin nicht deine Mami, V. Du bist ein großer Junge… und du musst ihn bis zum Ende durchstehen. Dantes Krieg.“</p>
<p>Entgegen ihrer Worte fühlte es sich an, als hätte er tatsächlich gerade einen mütterlichen Rat erhalten. Trish hatte völlig Recht. Er hatte eine Mission. Ob sie erfolgreich aus diesem Krieg hervorgehen würden, würde an ihnen allen liegen, nicht nur an Dante allein. Dies war nicht mehr nur Dantes Krieg allein, es betraf jeden von ihnen. Jeden Einzelnen. Nero hatte seinen Arm verloren, Dante fühlte sich immer für die Taten seines Bruders verantwortlich, Lady und Trish hatten sicherlich auch noch ein Hühnchen mit Urizen zu rupfen, konnte er sich doch nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden Frauen sonderlich davon begeistert waren, als Marionetten für seine Zwecke missbraucht worden zu sein, und V...</p>
<p>V konnte sich nicht dem Gefühl erwehren, zum Teil schuld an allem zu sein. Wäre er doch nur ein wenig stärker gewesen, hätte er sich all diese Jahre nicht derartig unterdrücken lassen...</p>
<p>Was wäre dann geschehen? Was nicht?</p>
<p>Erneut konnte der Schwarzhaarige nicht umhin zu denken, dass er dann aber vielleicht nie Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, Dante auf diese Art kennenzulernen und ihm nahe zu sein.</p>
<p>
  <em>Welch unsinnige Gedanken! Wen interessiert, ob es mich je gegeben hätte?! Tausende von Menschen wären noch am Leben, wenn all diese Dinge nie passiert worden wären!</em>
</p>
<p>Doch egal, wie sehr V sich in seinen Gedanken geißelte und über sich selbst richtete, es änderte nichts daran, dass sein Herz schwer wurde, sobald er sich vorstellte, diese wundervollen Gefühle und Empfindungen nicht sein Eigenen nennen zu können.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Ein Narr, der vor Liebe blind ist.</em>
</p>
<p>„Liebe ist vor Fehlern blind,<br/>Die in allem Freude find't;“</p>
<p>Diese Offenbarung wurde von Erderschütterungen unterbrochen. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen begann zu kollabieren und sein Körper war zu geschwächt, um schnell genug davonzukommen. Ohne Griffon, den er Dante nachgeschickt hatte, würde ein Sturz in die Tiefen sein Ende bedeuten. Er stieg ins Leere, sein Fuß hatte Halt auf einem wegbrechenden Stück suchen wollen, und V schloss die Augen, wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, aus dieser Lage einen Ausweg zu finden.</p>
<p>Der Ausweg hatte schlussendlich ihn gefunden, in Form von Trish, die seinen Arm im letzten Moment noch zu fassen bekam und wieder hinaufzog. Er war gerettet.</p>
<p>Keuchend und froh, dem Tode vorerst noch einmal entkommen zu sein, blickte V zum Qliphoth.</p>
<p>Anscheinend hatte der dämonische Baum sein Endstadium erreicht. Es war zu spät. Urizen würde die Frucht verspeisen und dann würde nichts und niemand ihn mehr aufhalten können. Nicht einmal mit vereinten Kräften.</p>
<p>Dennoch musste er einfach weitergehen. Konnte nicht einfach hierbleiben und auf sein Ende warten. Wenn sie schon versagt hatten, dann wollte er seine letzten Momente mit seinem geliebten Dante verbringen. Sich ein letztes Mal in seine Arme schmiegen, sich beschützt und geliebt fühlen, sich einen letzten Kuss erstehlen, in seinen Armen vergehen.</p>
<p>Er kam jedoch nicht sonderlich weit bevor eine vertraute Figur in sein Sichtfeld geflogen kam. Griffon, der Nero trug.</p>
<p>„Nero... Griffon, ich dachte, du bist Dante hinterher?“</p>
<p>„Bin ich. Dante hat zu neuer Stärke gefunden, elender Bastard, und jetzt bekämpft er Urizen. Dachte mir, der Kleine wäre nur im Weg.“</p>
<p>V forderte seinen gefiederten Gefährten dazu auf, ihm die Geschehnisse ein wenig genauer zu schildern. Der Schwarzhaarige war von den neuesten Ereignissen mehr als nur überrascht. Wie machte der Andere es nur, jedes Mal einen Weg zu finden, egal, wie ausweglos die Situation erschien? Egal, wie stark die Gegner sein mochten, Dante fand einen Weg, selbst erneut stärker zu werden. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich irgendwann noch mit dem Tod selbst anlegen und dann ewig leben. Den bekam einfach nichts tot.</p>
<p>Gut so, wie V fand. Er wollte nie wieder erleben müssen, was er in dem letzten Monat durchgemacht hatte.</p>
<p>
  <em>Erneut ein nutzloser Gedanke. Meine Existenz wird sehr wahrscheinlich mit dem heutigen Tage, spätestens jedoch morgen seinem Ende entgegensehen.</em>
</p>
<p>Nero wachte bald darauf wieder auf und drängte darauf, sich mit Nico in Verbindung zu setzen, augenscheinlich wollte er seine Wunden lecken und ein schnelleres Vorankommen wäre mit dem Van auch möglich, sofern die Straßensituation es zuließ.</p>
<p>Dass sie Lady und Nico wohlbehalten trafen, war eine Erleichterung für ihn. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ihm diese Wahnsinnige ans Herz wachsen könnte, doch V entdeckte mehr und mehr Facetten seiner Persönlichkeit. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie alle recht gute Freunde werden können. Er empfand eine gewisse Art Wehmut, trauerte der Tatsache nach, diese Möglichkeit nie haben zu werden.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ich sollte nicht um Dinge trauern, die nicht waren und nie sein können, sondern für die Dinge dankbar sein, die mir erlaubt waren, zu erleben, oder?</em>
</p>
<p>Doch V merkte immer mehr, dass seine Menschlichkeit auch diese absurden Seiten und Gedanken hervorbrachte.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wenn das Viele dem Wenigen gleich wird, sobald man es im Besitz hat, ist Mehr, Mehr! der Schrei einer sich irrenden Seele, weniger als Alles kann den Menschen nicht mehr befriedigen.</em>
</p>
<p>Was früher Macht für Vergil war, waren Erinnerungen und Empfindungen wohl für V. Eigentlich war es irgendwie passend, dass sie beide nach Dingen dürsteten, die sie beide nur schwerlich erlangen konnten.</p>
<p>Das Aufprallen einer schweren Gestalt, die sich noch während des Aufrichtens auflöste und den Blick auf Dante freigab, lenkte seine Gedanken sofort auf den Neuankömmling und alle Überlegungen über seine neuerlichen Gelüste fanden ein abruptes Ende. V, überglücklich, seinen Liebsten wohlbehalten wiederzusehen, konnte sich nur schwerlich zurückhalten, ihm nicht um den Hals zu fallen und bewusstlos zu küssen. Er konnte nicht wissen, ob das dem Anderen Recht wäre, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass manche Anwesenden wussten, dass V Teil von Vergil, seinem Zwillingsbruder war. Selbst, wenn dieser Jemand Trish, eine Dämonin, war, hatte sie vielleicht doch schon zu lange unter den Menschen gelebt und würde sie verurteilen. Darüber geredet haben sie auch nie, hätte V doch nie gedacht, dass sich all dies derartig entwickeln würde.</p>
<p>Lady entfernte sich mit recht kryptischen Worten und ließ sie allein.</p>
<p>Dante war recht ungehalten, manche würden sogar meinen, er wäre verstimmt.</p>
<p>„Hey, wo ist der Gott dieser Müllhalde hin? Was hat Urizen vor?“</p>
<p>V, ein wenig erschrocken von jener Schroffen Anrede, gab äußerlich relativ ruhig zurück: „Er ist am höchsten Punkt des Qliphoths.“</p>
<p>Dante wendete seinen Blick nach oben, was Trish dazu veranlasste, an sie heranzutreten und ihn zu belehren: „Es ist anders herum, Dante. Das hier ist die unterste Schicht des oberen Echelon des Qliphoths. Menschliches Blut ist die Quelle eines jeden Dämons. Diese Frucht, die der Qliphoth hervorbringt, ist dichter als all das Blut, welches sie erzeugt hat. Ihre Kraft ist unvergleichlich. Selbst Mundus hat sie verwendet, um der Herrscher der Unterwelt zu werden. V hat mir <strong>alles</strong> erzählt.“</p>
<p>Besagter Poet warf einen Blick zu Trish. Wie genau hatte sie das gemeint? Irgendwie ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich dahinter eine weitere Bedeutung versteckte. Eine, die sich vor V verbarg. Und eine, die Dante einfach zu ignorieren schien.</p>
<p>„Ja, wunderschöne Geschichte und so, aber … solang wir wissen, wo wir ihn finden...“</p>
<p>Ihre Unterhaltung wurde von Nico unterbrochen, welche sich sichtlich nervös endlich vorstellte. Eine kurze Konversation später, mit einigem Gestotter seitens der verrückten Frau, V hatte vorher nie eine derartige Sprachstörung bei ihr mitbekommen, was ihn doch verwunderte, konnten alle Anwesenden eine recht peinliche Tanzeinlage Dantes mitansehen. In jenem Moment war V doch ganz froh, dass keiner wusste, dass er diesem Idioten gehörte.</p>
<p>„Nichts liebt den andern so wie sich,<br/>Hat ihn niemals so verehrt,<br/>Und dass er Größres kennt als sich,<br/>Ist dem Gedanken ganz verwehrt.“, zitierte er seufzend, was Nero nur verwirrt zu ihm schauen ließ.</p>
<p>„Das heißt, dass er ein eingebildeter Gockel ist.“</p>
<p>Nero lachte: „Wie recht du damit doch hast, V.“</p>
<p>Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, aus einem unerfindlichen Grund stieg ein wohlig warmes Gefühl in ihm auf, es machte ihn glücklich zu sehen, dass er Nero zum Lachen gebracht hatte.</p>
<p>Dantes Aufbruch ließ alle frohe Stimmung sofort verfliegen und Nero stellte sich ihm in den Weg.</p>
<p>„Dante! Ich komme mit!“</p>
<p>Besagter Dämonenjäger wollte nichts davon hören: „Warum lässt du dieses eine Mal nicht aus?“</p>
<p>„Ach, damit du mich wieder als unnötiger Ballast bezeichnen kannst? Nein, danke. Ich habe alle Kraft, die ich brauche. Genau hier.“, konterte er und zeigte auf seinen Arm.</p>
<p>„Du verstehst nicht. Das ist nicht, was ich meine.“</p>
<p>„Lass ihn gehen, Dante. Zeit ist ein Luxus, den wir nicht mehr länger haben. Wir müssen zu ihm gelangen, jetzt.“</p>
<p>Sorge breitete sich auf Dantes Gesicht aus.</p>
<p>„Soll das bedeuten, dass du auch gehen willst?“</p>
<p>„Ich habe die Pflicht, das hier bis zum Ende durchzustehen.“</p>
<p>„Das ist Unsinn, regelrechter Irrsinn! V, das kann ich nicht zulassen!“, brauste Dante auf, was ihnen mehrere verwirrte Blicke einbrachte. Grummelnd zog er V von den anderen weg und begann, auf ihn einzureden, Verzweiflung und Frustration stetig steigend.</p>
<p>„V, das ist zu gefährlich! Ich kann das nicht riskieren! Was ist, wenn du verletzt wirst? Du warst nicht dabei. Urizen ist wahnsinnig. Keiner von uns kann voraussehen, was passiert, wenn er dich sieht. Er könnte es auf dich abgesehen haben.“</p>
<p>„Dante, das ist... das alles sind Ausreden. Urizen hatte es nie auf mich abgesehen, sonst hätte er mich in dem Moment von jener Existenz befreit, als wir getrennt wurden. Er sieht mich nicht als Gefahr, zu schwach bin ich dafür seit jeher gewesen.“</p>
<p>Dante zog ihn in seine Arme und V betete zu den höheren Mächten, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass sein Körper bereits sein Limit erreicht hatte. Es war nur sehr leicht zu sehen und kaum zu spüren, doch der Andere war immer aufmerksamer als so meist anderer gewesen. Doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte Glück. Dante war viel zu aufgebracht, um seinen Zustand zu bemerken.</p>
<p>„Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn dir etwas passieren würde. Wenn du verletzt wirst. Ich könnte nicht weiterleben, sollte er es schaffen, dich mir wegzunehmen. Ohne dich...“</p>
<p>Die Verzweiflung, der Schmerz in Dantes Stimme drohte V zu ersticken, nahm ihm die Luft mit jeder Silbe, die über seine Lippen kam.</p>
<p>„Du bist ein Narr. Du wusstest, dass wir unter keinem guten Stern standen. Uns waren einige Stunden vergönnt und alles, was danach folgte, war unvermeidlich. Diese Verbindung hat nichts als Schmerz und Trauer mehr für uns übrig. Es war töricht, sein Herz so sehr an meine Nichtigkeit von Existenz zu binden.“</p>
<p>Jedes Wort schnitt eine weitere Wunde in V's Seele, ließ sie langsam, aber sicher ausbluten. Doch so sehr es ihn auch peinigte, diese Dinge zu seinem Liebsten zu sagen, so trieb ihn auch die Hoffnung, dass sie bewirken könnten, Dante die Trennung ein wenig zu erleichtern.</p>
<p>Doch wie immer hatte er die Rechnung nicht mit Dantes Sturkopf gemacht. Er entließ ihn aus seiner Umarmung und warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu, der V direkt ins Herz traf, ihn beinahe in die Knie gehen ließ.</p>
<p>„Okay, wenn das alles ist, was du zu sagen, Herr Poesie. Ich werde meinen Weg gehen, ihr geht euren. Ich denke, das wird für alle das Beste sein. Ich werde einen Weg finden. Ich lasse dich nicht so einfach davonlaufen.“</p>
<p>Damit stürmte Dante davon, ließ V zurück, zahlreiche Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet. Nero war der Erste, der das Wort ergriff.</p>
<p>„V, was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Was ist das da zwischen Dante und-“</p>
<p>„Es bedeutet, dass wir keine Zeit zu verschwenden haben. Wir müssen gehen.“, schnitt der Angesprochene ihm das Wort ab und ging seines Wegs. Er hatte keine Kraft dafür, sich all den Fragen des Jüngeren zu stellen. Es würde im Endeffekt sowieso keinen Unterschied machen. Er würde sehr bald sein Ende finden und es gab nichts, was Dante oder er selbst dagegen machen konnten. V hatte sich damit abgefunden, hatte von Beginn an gewusst, dass ihm nicht sonderlich viel Zeit vergönnt war.</p>
<p>„Und wir sind eine kleine Zeit gesandt auf Erden,<br/>Dass wir ertragen seiner Liebe heißen Schein.“</p>
<p>Ein bitteres Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Es würde Dante zerstören, erneut einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Selbst, wenn er ein Teil von Vergil war, so würde der Teil, der allein V war, verloren gehen, einfach aufhören, zu existieren. Und etwas in ihm flüsterte ihm zu, dass Dante vielleicht sogar jenen Teil in ihm geliebt hatte und nicht einfach nur die Tatsache, dass er Vergils Menschlichkeit war.</p>
<p>V seufzte. Dante war der Grund, dass V nun eine eigenständige Person war. Nur seine Liebe hatte dieses Wunder vollbringen können. Hatte einen bleibenden Abdruck auf seiner Seele hinterlassen. Ein Abdruck, der es ihm ermöglicht hatte, der ihm einen Platz gegeben hatte, sich selbst zu erschaffen. Sich zu einer eigenen Entität zu entwickeln. Etwas, was überleben wollte. Etwas, was sich tief im Inneren weigerte, einfach so zu ins Nichts zu entschwinden. Etwas, dass weiter geliebt werden wollte. Was angehört werden wollte. Dessen Existenz anerkannt werden wollte.</p>
<p>
  <em>Und erneut haben wir eine Gelegenheit verschwendet. Erneut haben wir nicht darüber geredet, was wirklich wichtig gewesen wäre.</em>
</p>
<p>V fragte sich, ob er noch eine weitere Chance bekommen würde. Er befürchtete, dass so viel Glück ihm nicht gegönnt sein würde.</p>
<p>Noch konnte er sich gegen all die Dämonen, die sich in seinen Weg stellten, behaupten, doch es wurde zusehends schwerer für ihn. Dennoch war sein Wille ungebrochen.</p>
<p>„Ich werde nie wieder den gleichen Fehler machen. Ich werde...  uns wieder vereinen.“</p>
<p>Seine Kraft verließ ihn zusehends mit jeder Minute, die verstrich. Nero und er hatten je einen anderen Weg gewählt. V, um den lästigen Fragen des Dämonenjägers auszuweichen und Nero... nunja, da konnte er nur Mutmaßungen anstellen. Nicht, dass es an diesem Punkt noch einen Unterschied machte, was der Jüngere von ihm hielt, aber V konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Gedanke, in Neros Missgunst zu stehen, einen schalen Geschmack hinterließ.</p>
<p>Mittlerweile musste der Schwarzhaarige Shadow und Griffon benutzen, um seinen Abstieg zu bewältigen. Doch auch sie zehrten von seiner Energie und es machte sich bald bemerkbar. Doch er hatte es geschafft, mit den anderen mitzuhalten und sie standen erneut vereint.</p>
<p>„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir immer noch einen weiten Weg zu gehen.“, merkte Dante in seiner normalen Tonlage an, sarkastisch und doch verbarg sich etwas darunter. V meinte, es als Anspannung und Frustration identifizieren zu können, doch was wusste er schon? Gerade mal ein Monat alt und nicht gerade dafür bekannt, sich mit Gefühlen auszukennen. Dennoch wollte, nein, musste er mit Dante sprechen. Jetzt! Bevor es zu spät war!</p>
<p>Doch bevor er nur ein Wort sagen konnte, bebte der Boden und brach unter ihren Füßen weg.</p>
<p>Griffon reagierte blitzschnell und schnappte sich V's Arm, versuchte, mit ihm hinab zu segeln, bis sie wieder festen Untergrund erreicht hatten, doch sie waren zu erschöpft.</p>
<p>„Ich kann dich nicht mehr tragen! Ich muss dich absetzen! Ich... muss... absetzen...“</p>
<p>V fluchte. Griffon und er stürzten die letzten Meter, schlugen harsch auf, bevor der Vogel sich auflöste und wieder in seinen Tattoos verschwand.</p>
<p>„Komm schon, nur noch ein wenig länger. Ich muss... dorthin...muss zu ihm... bevor er endgültig verliert.“</p>
<p>Mit letzter Kraft kämpfte er sich auf die Beine, weigerte sich, hier aufzugeben. Für Pausen war keine Zeit mehr. Wenigstens war er durch den Sturz von den anderen getrennt worden, so konnte niemand diese Zurschaustellung von Schwäche mitansehen. Dante hätte es wahrscheinlich nur in seiner Überzeugung, V zurückzulassen, bestärkt.</p>
<p>
  <em>Genauso wie es ihm das Herz brechen würde, mich so zu sehen. Den Beweis meiner Vergänglichkeit.</em>
</p>
<p>Durch das langsame Tempo und die Tatsache, dass keiner seiner Gefährten von seinen Kräften zehrte, konnte er genügend von ebenjener sammeln, um zumindest Griffon wieder zu manifestieren.</p>
<p>„Bist du okay, V? Ich denke, du solltest eine Pause einlegen.“, sorgte der gefiederte Freund sich, was ihn nur schnauben ließ. Doch seine Antwort musste warten, spürte er doch Unbehagen aufgrund der sich vor ihm erstreckenden Landschaft, bedrohlich violett leuchtend. Doch es gab keinen Weg herum, er musste hindurch.</p>
<p>Was sich im Nachhinein als schlechte Idee herausstellte. Seine Gefährten wurden gewaltsam von ihm getrennt, ihre Energie, die Quintessenz ihrer aller Sein aus ihm herausgerissen, die Markierungen auf seiner Haut komplett entfernt und V konnte nicht umhin, seinen Schmerz laut kundzutun. Es war jedoch weniger der körperliche Schmerz, der ihn wirklich verletzte, mehr war es das Unwissen, wo seine treuen Begleiter nun hingebracht worden waren. Dies und das Wissen, nun gänzlich allein zu sein. Allein und wehrlos. Schwach. Er wollte nicht allein hier sterben. Wollte nicht auf diese Weise aus dieser Existenz scheiden.</p>
<p>V öffnete seine Augen, unterbrach seine düsteren Gedanken und fand sich in einer dunklen Dimension wieder.</p>
<p>„Wo... bin ich? All meine Kraft... verloren. Ich muss sie irgendwie zurückbekommen.“</p>
<p>Ohne Ziel und klaren Anhaltspunkt, war dieser Ort doch irgendwie ohne Sinn und Logik, wanderte V umher, zuerst langsam und klar auf seinen Stab angewiesen, doch mit der Zeit immer aufrechter gehend und an Tempo zulegend.</p>
<p>„Diese Dimension... sie heilt meinen Körper...“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Einiges Herumirren später fand V sich vor drei Gebilden wieder, hell erleuchtet durch die Durchgänge. Mit wiedergefundenem Mut, immerhin hatte er nicht mehr allzu viel zu verlieren und einiges zu gewinnen, trat er durch den mittleren Durchgang.</p>
<p>„Hier seid ihr also... Ich hole mir zurück, was mir gehört.“</p>
<p>Nach und nach bekam er seine Gefährten zurück, musste dafür jedoch auch mit vergangenen Dämonen kämpfen. Jene waren jedoch nur ein Abbild ihrer Selbst und so fehlte es ihnen auch an der nötigen Stärke, sich gegen den teils wiederhergestellten V zu behaupten.</p>
<p>„Lass uns endlich hier verschwinden. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit hier bringt mich um!“, krächzte Griffon, nachdem sie auch den letzten Dämon vernichtet hatten.</p>
<p>„Du hast recht. Zeit, wieder auf Kurs zu kommen. Meine Reise neigt sich dem Ende zu.“</p>
<p>Kaum, dass er diese ungewöhnliche Dimension hinter sich gelassen hatte, sah er sich erneut mit Malphas konfrontiert, jenem Dämon, der ihm seine Gefährten zu nehmen versucht hatte.</p>
<p>„Malphas... Keine Chance. Wir können sie nicht besiegen, wir haben einfach nicht die Kraft dafür!“, tat Griffon seine fachkundige Meinung zur derzeitigen Situation kund.</p>
<p>V betrachtete seine Hand, welche von tiefen Rissen gezeichnet war, selbst die Male seiner Vertrauten wurden nicht verschont. Bei jeder Bewegung lösten sich neue Teilchen davon ab, schwebten durch die Luft, wie Konfetti, bevor sie sich gänzlich auflösten.</p>
<p>„Ich weiß. Aber wir müssen an ihr vorbei.... irgendwie.“, gab V zurück und richtete sich auf, trat dabei jedoch ein paar Steine los, die genügend Lärm erzeugten, um die Aufmerksamkeit Malphas' auf sie zu lenken. Verängstigt wich V zurück bis er an die Felswand hinter ihm gedrückt dastand, traute sich nicht einmal mehr zu atmen. Er konnte hier nicht sterben! Aber gegen die Dämonin hatte er keine Chance. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Lösung.</p>
<p>„Ahhh, ein Eindringling? Vielleicht...“, tönte ihre schrille Stimme durch die Stille, stetig näher kommend, „Ich koooommmeee....“</p>
<p>V schloss bereits mit dem Leben ab und versuchte, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, Dante nie wieder zu sehen, ihm nie alles mitgeteilt zu haben und mehr oder weniger im Streit auseinander gegangen zu sein. Dieses Wissen schmerzte mehr als es wahrscheinlich sollte. Wie konnte sein Herz, seine Seele nur derartig an ihm hängen?</p>
<p>Ein Schuss unterbrach seine Gedanken.</p>
<p>„Augen hierher, Süße.“</p>
<p>Der Kampf war wirklich spektakulär anzusehen, doch noch besser wäre es gewesen, wenn V auch eingreifen hätte können, wenn die Situation für Nero zu brenzlig wurde. Doch der junge Dämonenjäger machte seinem Ruf alle Ehre und ging siegreich daraus hervor.</p>
<p>„Du kannst nun rauskommen.“</p>
<p>Der Schwarzhaarige nutzte Griffon, um zu Nero hinab zu gelangen, auch, wenn die Landung etwas graziler hätte sein können. Mit nur wenig Schwierigkeiten richtete er sich wieder auf und sah zu Nero. „Danke, ich schulde dir was.“</p>
<p>V konnte den musternden Blick regelrecht spüren, wie er jeden Millimeter genauestens betrachtete, jeden Riss und jede abgebröselte Stelle mental vermerkte. Jeder Schritt, den er tätigte, war wackelig, lediglich sein Stock konnte ihm noch ein wenig Stabilität bieten. Doch selbst mit ihm stolperte er mehr und mehr. Nero entging dies natürlich nicht.</p>
<p>„Du solltest umkehren. Dein Körper wird das nicht mehr lange mitmachen.“</p>
<p>V schüttelte nur den Kopf.</p>
<p>„Das... kann ich nicht tun. Ich muss gehen!“</p>
<p>Doch ein aufgebrachter Ausruf zusammen mit einem etwas energischeren Schritt waren sein Untergang. Er stolperte, fiel auf die Knie, nicht mehr fähig, sich abzufangen, blieb schlussendlich geschlagen am Boden. Der Jüngere war sofort zur Stelle, ihn zu stützen und vor weiterem Schaden zu bewahren.</p>
<p>„Verdammt, V! Überanstreng dich nicht! Du brauchst Ruhe.“</p>
<p>Der Angesprochene versuchte, sich aus dem Griff zu entwinden und aufzustehen. Mit sehr mäßigem Erfolg.</p>
<p>„Ich muss gehen... dahin, wo Urizen ist.“</p>
<p>„Warum? Warum zur Hölle musst du-“</p>
<p>V hatte keine Zeit für große Erklärungen. Er hatte außerdem keine Lust, seine letzte Chance, sein Ziel zu erreichen, durch diverse unangenehme Fakten zu zerstören. Deswegen unterbrach er ihn mitten im Satz: „Ich flehe dich an! Das ist mein letzter Wunsch.“</p>
<p>V konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass diese Worte ihre Wirkung definitiv nicht verfehlt hatten. Zusammen mit seinem traurigen Erscheinungsbild konnte nicht einmal ein Sonnenschein wie Nero den Gedanken unterhalten, dass es noch Rettung für den Mann in seinen Armen gab. Er wusste, dass V dahinscheiden würde. Und der Junge hatte zu hohe Wertvorstellungen und Respekt vor allerlei Dingen, abgesehen von Autorität, aber das sei mal beiseitegelassen für den Moment, dass er einem Sterbenden seinen letzten Wunsch nicht abschlagen konnte.</p>
<p>„Von mir aus. Dante wird definitiv lang vor uns dort sein.“, murrte Nero und packte V, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. Gemeinsam fanden sie nach relativ kurzer Zeit einen angenehmen Rhythmus, kamen gar nicht so schlecht voran, gingen V's Ende mit starken Schritten entgegen.</p>
<p>„Wenn Denken ist Leben<br/>Und Atem und Kraft,<br/>Und Abkehr vom Denken,<br/>Den Tod erst erschafft.“</p>
<p>„Also sollte Dante schon längst das Zeitliche gesegnet haben, während du unsterblich bist. So wenig beziehungsweise viel wie ihr zwei denkt.“, merkte Nero an, brachte V zum Lächeln.</p>
<p>Kurz darauf bemerkte V, dass sich eine gewisse Körperspannung in seinem Freund ausbreitete.</p>
<p>„Der alte Mann war ganz schon aufgebracht vorhin. So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Was läuft da zwischen euch?“, stellte er endlich die Frage und wappnete sich mental für die Antwort.</p>
<p>V seufzte.</p>
<p>„Ich denke nicht, dass es noch von Bedeutung ist. Wir wissen beide, dass es heute hier sein Ende finden wird.“</p>
<p>Nero gab einen überlegenden Laut von sich.</p>
<p>„Dennoch... wenn du ihm das Herz brichst, sind wir diejenigen, die den Scherbenhaufen auffegen dürfen.“</p>
<p>Dieser eine Satz war genug, um V in die Knie zu zwingen. Weil er mehr Wahrheit in sich trug, als der Poet sich je vor Augen halten hatte wollen. Er hatte sich auf Dante eingelassen, hatte zugelassen, dass er verwundbar war, dass sein Ende auch Pein für die Person brachte, die er am meisten liebte. Ein harsches Beben ging durch seinen Körper, seine Atmung stockte und seine Sicht verschwamm. V konnte sich nicht erklären, was gerade mit ihm passierte, doch wie viel schlimmer konnte es schon noch werden?</p>
<p>„V... komm schon... wir müssen weiter...“, sprach Nero vorsichtig, versuchte, den Anderen wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen, hielt jedoch inne, als er einen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen konnte.</p>
<p>„Weinst du etwa?“</p>
<p>Sofort schoss eine Hand zu seinen Augen und wischte aggressiv darüber. Er und weinen? So weit würde es noch kommen! Tränen waren ein Zeichen für Schwäche! Abgesehen davon konnte er doch gar nicht mehr weinen... oder?</p>
<p>Die Nässe auf seinem Handrücken bewies ihm das genaue Gegenteil. Er weinte wirklich.</p>
<p>„I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe...that made my love so high and me so low.“</p>
<p>Nero seufzte und zog V diesmal wirklich auf die Beine.</p>
<p>„Das ist sogar für dich zu kitschig. Los, weitergehen. Du willst doch deine Mission erfüllen, oder? War das nicht dein letzter Wunsch? Dann ab mit dir. Wenn du so unbedingt zu Dante willst, dann werd ich dich dahin bringen.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sie gingen einige Minuten in Stille, V konnte sich auf den Weg konzentrieren und so kamen sie gut voran, dennoch hörten seine Gedanken nicht auf, sich im Kreis zu drehen. Er wollte Nero seine Geschichte erzählen.</p>
<p>„Die Wahrheit ist... ich wollte beschützt und geliebt werden... aber ich war allein und meine einzige Wahl war zu überleben.“</p>
<p>Das Reden strengte ihn sehr an, zusätzlich musste er gegen die aufsteigenden Erinnerungen in seinem Inneren ankämpfen. Er fiel zu Boden. Selbst Neros Hilfe hatte Grenzen. Er konnte ihn nicht den ganzen Weg lang tragen.</p>
<p>„V, du musst dich ausruhen.“</p>
<p>Doch der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf und kämpfte sich aus eigener Kraft auf die Beine.</p>
<p>„Nero... Ich möchte dir alles... erzählen. Es gibt keinen Dämon namens Urizen... Nur einen Mann, der seine Menschlichkeit in einer nie enden wollenden Suche nach Macht einfach weggeworfen hat. Er ist Dantes älterer Bruder.“</p>
<p>Nero war sichtlich verwirrt.</p>
<p>„Dantes Bruder?“</p>
<p>„Ja, sein Zwilling, um genau zu sein. Und sein wirklicher Name ist... Vergil.“</p>
<p>V begann erneut, einen Schritt nach dem nächsten zu tätigen, Nero stets an seiner Seite. Der Schwarzhaarige erzählte ihm alles. Über ihre viel zu kurze Kindheit, über den Tag, an dem alles zu Ende ging, zu den Ereignissen von Temen-ni-gru und Mallet Island... bis hin zu dem heutigen Tage. Die Beziehung zu Dante ließ er größtenteils aus. So kamen sie Wort für Wort ihrem Ziel näher.</p>
<p>„Sie sind Brüder... warum bekämpfen sie einander dann?“</p>
<p>„Um seine Gerechtigkeit triumphieren zu sehen, muss ein Mann kämpfen. Sogar, wenn der Gegner sein eigen Fleisch und Blut ist.“</p>
<p>„Das ist lächerlich.“, schnaubte Nero verächtlich, konnte die Worte V's nicht nachvollziehen.</p>
<p>„Die Brüder sind sich nicht über den fundamentalen Grund ihrer Existenz bewusst, so müssen sie kämpfen.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jene Worte sollten seine letzten an Nero gerichteten sein, doch dies was V erst bewusst, als Dante in ihrer beider Blickfeld kam, ebenso wie ein bereits besiegter Urizen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Welch eine Stärke... er hat ihn besiegt, obwohl er die Macht der Frucht zu nutzen gewusst hatte.</em>
</p>
<p>Den einst so stolzen Dämon nun im Dreck liegen zu sehen, wehrlos, geschlagen, am Ende, zog V magisch an. So ignorierte er das Gespräch zwischen Dante und Nero, machte sich stattdessen lieber auf den Weg zu seinem Gegenstück.</p>
<p>„Wie ich sehe, bist du nur Sekunden von deiner endgültigen Niederlage entfernt.“, verspottete er ihn. Urizen knurrte ihm lediglich ein verächtliches „Du...“ entgegen. Dies war jedoch genug, um ihm die Aufmerksamkeit Dantes zu verschaffen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Der Ältere war geschockt, seinen Liebsten in einer solch schlechten Verfassung zu sehen. Was war nur alles passiert, seit ihre Wege sich zum letzten Mal getrennt hatten? Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihm breit. Er hatte sich geschworen, ihn zu lieben und zu beschützen! Wie hatte er nur denken können, ihn allein durch dieses Chaos hier gehen zu lassen, wäre eine gute Idee?! Er schimpfte sich selbst einen Idioten. Doch nun musste er handeln. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Urizen ihn weiter verletzte. Ja, er hätte ihn schon längst erledigen können und V befreien, doch das hier war auch irgendwie sein Bruder. Er hatte Vergil schon seit seinen Jahren als Teenager geliebt, hatte die Kämpfe gegen ihn auf Leben und Tod immer verabscheut. Nach den Ereignissen auf Mallet Island wieder aufzustehen und weiterzuleben hatte Dante sehr viel abverlangt. Egal, wie sehr sie sich unterschieden, wie unterschiedlich ihre Ansichten und Wertvorstellungen auch sein mochten, er konnte ihn nicht einfach zu töten. Hatte er nie gekonnt, würde er auch nie. Aber nun... mit V im Bilde... da musste es wohl sein. Nur, wenn Urizen, Vergils dämonische Seite, vor ihren Schöpfer treten würde, könnte V weiterleben. Würde aufhören, zu Staub zu zerfallen. Zumindest dachte er das.</p>
<p>Doch was, wenn er sich irrte? Dann hätte er Urizen getötet, V mit ihm und Vergil auch verloren.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aber ein Leben ohne V... was wäre das für ein Leben?</em>
</p>
<p>Also war sein Entschluss gefällt, die Entscheidung gefallen.</p>
<p>„V, tritt zurück! Ich werde dem hier jetzt ein Ende bereiten.“</p>
<p>Doch sein Geliebter hatte andere Pläne. Wackelig, wie er da auf seinen Beinen stand, auf seinen Stab gestützt, augenscheinlich kurz vor seinem Ende, hatte er dennoch die Kraft, Dante aufzuhalten.</p>
<p>„Nein! Bitte... lass mich. Ich möchte diesen Kampf mit meinen eigenen Händen beenden.“</p>
<p>V hatte seine Hand ergriffen, drückte sie leicht, bevor er sie losließ und auf Urizen zu humpelte. Dante war zu geschockt, um zu reagieren. Das Gefühl der sonst so wunderbar seidig weichen Haut seines Liebsten, welches seine Träume für den Rest seines Lebens erfüllen würde, wurde von einem ersetzt, welches nur zu altes, verbrauchtes Papier unter zu groben Fingern erzeugen konnte. Zu spüren, wie sein Körper ohne Anstrengung seinerseits einfach nachgab, abbröckelte und zu Nichts zerfiel, würde ihn nun bis zu seinem Tode in seinen Albträumen verfolgen.</p>
<p>V hatte sich mittlerweile auf Urizen gekämpft, stand keuchend auf ihm. Er lächelte. Endlich hatte seine Reise ein Ende.</p>
<p>„Wehr dich nicht. Wenn du nicht einmal mehr mich besiegen kannst, dann hast du schon längst verloren.“</p>
<p>Doch der Dämon knurrte und versuchte, den Schwarzhaarigen abzuschütteln. Ohne nennenswerten Erfolg.</p>
<p>„Ich werde nicht verlieren... nicht gegen Dante... Ich brauche Kraft... mehr Kraft!“</p>
<p>V seufzte.</p>
<p>„Ich weiß... wir sind gleich... du und ich. Doch du hast mich verloren und ich dich. Trotzdem sind wir verbunden, durch ebenjenes Gefühl.“</p>
<p>Er warf einen letzten Blick zu Dante, legte all seine Liebe für ihn hinein und flüsterte ihm ebenjene Worte kaum hörbar zu. Er hatte viel zu selten Gelegenheit gehabt, ihm seine Gefühle mitzuteilen, so vieles blieb nun ungesagt zwischen ihnen, doch V hatte keine Zeit mehr. Selbst die Zeit, diese Tatsache zu betrauern, fehlte ihm mittlerweile. Er musste es zu Ende bringen. Jetzt und hier.</p>
<p>Dante, dem es nun endlich möglich war, sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen, lief auf die beiden zu. Er hatte sofort verstanden, was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte. V hatte sich gerade von ihm verabschiedet. Der Dämonenjäger konnte dies nicht akzeptieren. Doch all die Kämpfe hatten ihn erschöpft und er war zu geschwächt, konnte sich nicht schnell genug bewegen, selbst all die Verzweiflung, die Angst, V zu verlieren, konnte ihn nicht genügend antreiben. Er würde zu spät sein.</p>
<p>„Dein Gezweig streckt sich in meins, unsre Wurzeln werden eins.“, zitierte V und hob seinen Stab so hoch er konnte, weit über seinen Kopf, bevor er sie mit aller Kraft in Urizens Brust versenkte.</p>
<p>Ein grelles, blaues Licht brach hervor, blendete Dante und Nero, welche reflexartig ihre Augen bedeckten. Ein heftiger Windstoß drängte den Älteren zurück, sodass er wieder beim Jüngeren zu stehen kam.</p>
<p>„Was ist das?“, stellte ebenjener die berechtigte Frage, als das Licht abflaute, die zerstörte Illusion des ehemaligen Sparda-Anwesens, sowie einen ihm unbekannten Mann offenbarte. Wo einst Dämon und Mensch, Urizen und V, gestanden hatten, stand nun er.</p>
<p>„Vergil...“</p>
<p>Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah zu den beiden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dante konnte es nicht glauben. Sein Bruder stand erneut vor ihm. Doch zu welchem Preis?</p>
<p>Es kostete ihm alles an verbliebener Kraft, nicht hier und jetzt zusammenzubrechen, einfach aufzugeben und dem Drang, Tränen des Verlustes zu vergießen, nachzugeben. Er war zu spät gewesen, zu langsam wie immer, hatte erneut einen geliebten Menschen verloren. Er hatte V verloren. Den Einzigen, der seine Gefühle je erwidert hatte. Ihm sein Vertrauen geschenkt, sein gesamtes Sein in seine Hände gelegt, ihn akzeptiert und ihm bedingungslose Liebe entgegengebracht hatte.</p>
<p>Doch er konnte es sich nicht leisten, diese Gefühle nach außen hin zu zeigen. Nicht, wenn Vergil nach wie vor den Plan verfolgte, mehr Macht zu erlangen und dafür zu solchen Mitteln griff. Er konnte nicht ruhen, konnte nicht trauern, noch nicht. Nicht solange der Qliphoth noch die Welt bedrohte. Er hatte eine Aufgabe. Seine Mission war noch nicht zu Ende.</p>
<p>Also setzte er eine Maske auf, eine, die er seit Jahren trug, perfektioniert hatte. Nie zuvor hatte er sie abgesetzt, doch V hatte sofort dahinter gesehen und sie ihm vom Gesicht geschoben. Doch nun war es Zeit, sie wieder gerade zu rücken.</p>
<p>Er konnte sehen, wie Vergil das Buch, welches V so sehr geliebt hatte, aufhob und interessiert betrachtete. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Er sollte das Buch nicht haben! Es gehörte V!</p>
<p>„Du hast ja wirklich Nerven, einfach wieder so hier aufzutauchen. Du weißt nicht, wann es Zeit ist, aufzugeben, oder?“, knurrte Dante ihm entgegen und stürmte auf ihn zu.</p>
<p>All die Erschöpfung war plötzlich wie weggeblasen, die Wut nährte seine Energie, machte es ihm möglich, sein Schwert herauf zu beschwören und ihn anzugreifen.</p>
<p>Neugeboren, wie Vergil gerade war, war er seinem Bruder jedoch meilenweit überlegen, mit seinen Kräften gänzlich wiederhergestellt, und es war ein Leichtes, ihn zurückzustoßen.</p>
<p>„Bleib zurück, Nero!“, riet der jüngere Zwilling und startete die nächste Attacke. Der Jüngste hatte eigentlich gar nicht vorgehabt, sich im Geringsten hier einzumischen, doch nach jener Anweisung konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er ein wenig verstimmt darüber war. Er wusste selbst, welche Gegner er bekämpfen konnte und welche nicht.</p>
<p>Dante und Yamato trafen aufeinander, Funken flogen durch die Lüfte.</p>
<p>„Dich auf diese Weise zu besiegen hat keinen Sinn.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dante kochte vor Wut. Jetzt wollte er ihn nicht einmal mehr bekämpfen?1 Wer glaubte er eigentlich, dass er war?!</p>
<p>„Komm schon, Vergil. Lass es uns zu Ende bringen!“</p>
<p>„Heile deine Wunden, Dante. Sammle deine Kräfte. Danach werden wir diese Sache ein für alle Mal entscheiden.“</p>
<p>Erneut konnte Vergil ihn ohne weitere Anstrengung zurückstoßen und den beiden Teufelsjägern blieb nichts weiter zu tun, als zuzusehen, wie er mithilfe Yamatos die Dimension teilte, ein Portal öffnete. Doch bevor er hindurchtrat, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah zu Nero.</p>
<p>„Ich danke dir, Nero.“</p>
<p>Der Angesprochene war mehr als nur verwirrt über diese Worte, doch bevor einer der beiden Teufelsjäger etwas erwidern konnte, war Vergil durch das Portal verschwunden, was bewirkte, dass es sich daraufhin hinter ihm schloss. Dante fluchte darüber ausgiebig.</p>
<p>„Wenn das dein Bruder ist, was ist dann mit V geschehen?“</p>
<p>„Er ist zurückgekehrt... zu sich selbst.“</p>
<p>Diese Worte schmerzten Dante mehr, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Seine Maskerade wollte dieses Mal einfach nicht funktionieren. Er konnte spüren, wie sie in sich zerfiel, seine wahren Gefühle offenbaren wollte. Doch er konnte Nero dieses Wissen nicht aufbürden. Er würde sich umso mehr darin bestärkt, regelrecht dazu verpflichtet fühlen, ihm zu helfen, mit ihm zu kommen. Vergil zu bekämpfen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen.</p>
<p>„Geh nach Hause, Nero. Das hat dich nicht zu betreffen.“</p>
<p>„Ich hab meinen rechten Arm wegen ihm verloren, verdammte Scheiße!“, brauste der Jüngere auf, was Dante nur seufzen ließ.</p>
<p>„Das ist nicht dein Kampf. Ich muss ihn aufhalten und das ist alles, was zählt.“</p>
<p>„Ich lasse dich sicherlich nicht all den Spaß haben, Dante!“</p>
<p>Warum konnte der Junge nicht einmal auf ihn hören? Warum musste er immer alles hinterfragen, was er ihm sagte?! Es war doch nur zu seinem Besten! Dante spürte, dass ihm die Situation entglitt. Zu viel war in zu kurzer Zeit geschehen und er wusste, dass er sehr bald unter allem zusammenbrechen würde.</p>
<p>„Du verstehst es einfach nicht!“, fuhr er ihn an, spürte seine Irritation an seiner Fassade kratzen.</p>
<p>„Lass mich raten, ich bin unnützer Ballast? Du kannst dir das sonst wohin-“</p>
<p>„Das ist es nicht, Nero.“, unterbrach er seine angefangene Beschimpfung, was ihn nur noch wütender machte.</p>
<p>„Was ist es denn dann?!“, schrie er ihm entgegen und das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Dante hatte genug, er konnte nicht mehr. Deswegen brach der nächste Satz einfach aus ihm heraus.</p>
<p>„Er ist dein Vater!“</p>
<p>Dem Schock nach zu urteilen, den er in Neros Gesicht sehen konnte, hätte er dieses Wissen eventuell ein wenig netter verpacken können, ihn besser auf all das vorbereiten sollen, aber das Gesagte konnte nun auch nicht mehr zurückgenommen werden.</p>
<p>„Was...?“, hauchte er geschockt, konnte nicht glauben, was seine Ohren ihm da gerade mitgeteilt hatten.</p>
<p>„Ich hatte die Vermutung als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe... aber ich war nicht ganz sicher. Aber dann habe ich gesehen, wie Yamato auf dich reagiert hat und da war ich mir sicher. Er ist dein Vater. Und ja, er braucht jemand, der ihm in den Arsch tritt... Aber ich kann dich nicht deinen eigenen Vater umbringen lassen.“</p>
<p>Damit gab er ihm einen halbwegs liebevollen Klaps auf die Schulter und ließ ihn dann mit seinen Gedanken allein. Mehr hatte er ihm einfach nicht bieten können im Moment. Er kämpfte selbst um jedes kleinste Bisschen, was seine Selbstbeherrschung ihm geben konnte. Seine Emotionen fuhren Achterbahn, er hatte verständlicherweise den Verlust seines Geliebten noch nicht verwunden und war kurz vor dem Absturz. Noch dazu musste er nun seinen Bruder auch noch gegenüberstehen, sehr wahrscheinlich auch töten, um ihn endlich von seinem Wahnsinn abzubringen. Wie sollte ein einzelner Mann das überstehen, ohne selbst dabei zu Grunde zu gehen?</p>
<p>
  <em>Vielleicht... soll es gar nicht so sein... vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, das Steuer abzugeben...</em>
</p>
<p>Nero hatte den Van, gemeinsam mit Nico könnte er sein Geschäft übernehmen. Trish und Lady waren ja auch noch da, die Menschheit würde überleben. Wo war also sein Platz noch in all dem Ganzen?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Während Dante sich auf den Weg zu seinem letzten Kampf machte, war Vergil längst bereit und wartete. Doch die Zeit zu verschwenden wäre närrisch, so machte er sich mit seinem neugeformten Körper vertraut. Yamato nach all der Zeit auf die gewohnte Weise zu führen fühlte sich gut an, gab ihm Halt. Ließ seine Gefühle zur Ruhe kommen. Seit er wieder ganz war, hatte er nichts mehr von Urizen gehört. Sein innerer Dämon war seltsamerweise still. Doch was ihm geblieben war, waren diese unnützen Gefühle. Stärker als je zuvor, manche konnte er nicht einmal benennen und kontrollieren war ausgeschlossen. Vergil knirschte mit den Zähnen. Was hatte seine menschliche Seite nur getrieben? Während er sich an all die Dinge erinnerte, die Urizen getan, gesehen, gefühlt (nicht sehr viel) hatte, so waren fast keine Erinnerungen von V zu finden. Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied machte, seine Taten waren sicherlich bedeutungslos gewesen.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Bedeutungslos? Denke ich nicht. Immerhin habe ich das geschafft, was du nie gewagt hast, anzustreben.“</em>
</p>
<p>Vergil sah sich verwirrt um. Wer hatte da mit ihm gesprochen? Waren das die Nachwirkungen seiner Taten?</p>
<p>Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich keinerlei Ablenkungen leisten, nicht, wenn er gegen Dante kämpfte. Selbst, wenn er es ihm nie sagen würde, so sah er seinen kleinen Bruder doch als würdigen Gegner an. Fehler konnten ihm den Sieg kosten. Scheitern war keine Option.</p>
<p>„An jenem Tag... wenn unsere Rollen vertauscht gewesen wären... Wäre unser Schicksal ein anderes gewesen? Würde ich dein Leben leben und du meins?“</p>
<p>Etwas in den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins murrte, doch Vergil beschloss, es zu ignorieren. Er formte sich einen Thron aus den Ranken des Qliphoth und ließ sich nieder.</p>
<p>„Lass uns das hier beenden... Dante.“</p>
<p>Und da war sie plötzlich wieder. Diese Stimme in seinem Kopf, welche ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Du musst diesen Unsinn beenden. Du kannst Dante unmöglich so verletzten wollen.“</em>
</p>
<p>Vergil knurrte. Was wollte dieses... Ding in seinem Kopf ihm sagen? Warum war es da?</p>
<p>„Sei still. Wobei, besser noch: Verschwinde.“</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ich dachte, dass genau das passieren würde, wenn ich zu Urizen zurückkehre. Es scheint jedoch, dass ich noch eine Aufgabe habe.“</em>
</p>
<p>Der Halbdämon war erstaunt. Wollte diese Stimme in seinem Kopf ihm ernsthaft weismachen, dass sie V war? Seine menschliche Seite, die eigentlich so wie Urizen wieder mit ihm verschmolzen sein sollte?</p>
<p>
  <em>„Hör auf. Lass die Kämpfe sein. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür. Dante-“</em>
</p>
<p>„Ich will nichts über ihn hören! Sei still!“, brauste Vergil auf, doch V wollte nichts davon hören.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Wehr dich nicht dagegen. Du willst ihn nicht verletzen, gesteh es dir endlich ein. Du liebst ihn.“</em>
</p>
<p>Ein verächtliches Schnauben war die einzige Reaktion auf diese Frechheit. Er und seinen Bruder lieben? Er liebte nichts und niemanden. Für seinen Bruder hatte er nur Verachtung und Hass übrig.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Du kannst dich belügen, aber mich kannst du nicht täuschen. Deine Gefühle waren der Grund dafür, dass ich nun immer noch hier bin. Deine Liebe-“</em>
</p>
<p>Vergil knurrte warnend, was V jedoch nicht aufhielt.</p>
<p>
  <em>„-zu Dante war stark genug, um sich auf mich zu übertragen. Ich, ohne all jene Schutzbarrieren, die du dir selbst auferlegt hast, war ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Doch sich ihnen hinzugeben war die beste Entscheidung unsrer beider Leben. Ich habe gefühlt, Dinge, die du nicht einmal benennen könntest. Habe Erinnerungen gemacht, eigene Gedanken gedacht. Er hat mich eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit werden lassen. Deswegen bin ich noch hier. Weil es einen Teil gibt, der <strong>ich</strong> bin. V.“</em>
</p>
<p>Vergil reagierte nicht, weder in seinen Gedanken noch äußerlich. Und inwiefern genau sollte ihn das jetzt betreffen? Schön für V, dass er eine nette Zeit draußen beim Spielen hatte, jetzt saß er wieder mit ihm fest und Vergil entschied, was passierte, nicht V.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Warum kannst du nicht einfach hören? Es ist noch nicht zu spät! Diese Gefühle schlummern in dir! Genauso wie sie lichterloh in mir brennen! Dante-“</em>
</p>
<p>„Genug jetzt!“, donnerte seine erzürnte Stimme eiskalt durch die Luft und V verstummte. Doch er hatte andere Mittel und Wege. V konnte sich sicherlich hinter die Schutzbarrieren Vergils schleichen und versuchen, seine Gefühle ein wenig näher ans Tageslicht zu bringen. Er musste es nur geschickt anstellen. Doch noch hatte er ja Zeit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dante hatte inzwischen einen guten Teil der Strecke zurückgelegt, hatte einen recht netten, wenn auch recht tödlichen Plausch mit den Freunden V's gehabt und war nun fast da. Doch er beschloss, eine kurze Pause einzulegen, zu sehr hatte das Gespräch mit Griffon ihn aufgewühlt.</p>
<p>„Unser eigener Groll gegen dich befielt uns, dich zu bekämpfen. Wir sind die Albträume, die Auswüchse von Nelo Angelos Gedanken und Ängsten. Doch Dante... durch die Verbindung mit V haben wir genauso mitbekommen, was du für ihn getan hast. Du hast ihm die Chance gegeben, glücklich zu sein. Sich beschützt und geliebt zu fühlen war alles, was er je gewollt hatte. Du hast ihn zu einer eigenständigen Person werden lassen. Hast ihm Kraft und den Willen, durchzuhalten, gegeben. Und selbst, wenn wir dich jetzt umbringen müssen, so sei versichert, dass du unser aller Dank hast. Dafür, dass du V geliebt hast.“</p>
<p>Bei der Erinnerung an jene Worte, die dieser vermaledeite Vogel ihm einfach so entgegen gekrächzt hatte, brachen auch die Erinnerungen und Gefühle an V hervor. Seine Augen begannen zu brennen, Tränen wollten endlich die Chance bekommen, zu entfliehen, und Dante hasste diesen Vogel. Wer hatte ihm erlaubt, ihn derartig zu zerstören? So kurz vor dem Kampf mit Vergil noch dazu?</p>
<p>
  <em>Ein kleiner Trick, damit ich ihm unterliege?</em>
</p>
<p>Dante lachte bitter. Als wäre der Vogel je so intelligent gewesen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vergil hatte genug. Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, fühlte er, wie etwas in sich veränderte. V schien irgendetwas vorzuhaben.</p>
<p>„Lass es. Deine Bemühungen werden erfolglos bleiben.“</p>
<p>Er würde Dante besiegen und diese Sache ein für alle Mal beenden. Es war längst überfällig.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Dass du Dante einfach zu Boden ringst und ihn abknutschst, das ist überfällig, Eiskönigin.“</em>
</p>
<p>Das Krächzen in seinem Kopf ließ ihn erschrocken von seinem Thron springen. Was zum-?</p>
<p>V war indessen mehr als nur erstaunt, die vertraute Präsenz seiner Gefährten wieder zu spüren. Seit er mit Urizen verschmolzen war, hatte er sie nicht mehr gespürt. Wieso waren sie plötzlich wieder bei ihm?</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ja, weißt du... Dante hat sich um uns gekümmert...“, sprach Griffon in V's Gedanken und er seufzte nur. Natürlich mussten die drei Idioten ihm noch mehr schaden, ihn zusätzlich eines reinwürgen. Doch wenigstens hatten sie den Anstand, sich dafür schlecht zu fühlen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>„Verzeih. Griffon hatte schon immer einen vorlauten Schnabel. Nicht, dass er Unrecht hat, aber... Dante anzuspringen ist nicht dein Stil.“</em>
</p>
<p>Vergil hatte Mühe, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wie viele Stimmen waren da in seinem Kopf? Drehte er langsam durch? War das der Preis, den er zu zahlen hatte?</p>
<p>„Was genau versprichst du dir davon?“, murmelte er vor sich hin.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ich will Dante glücklich sehen. Du bist der Schlüssel. Akzeptiere deine Gefühle. Lass sie zu. Sie wollen dir nichts Böses. Und während ich nicht mit ihm sein kann, dann kannst du es. Da ich sehen kann, was du siehst, fühlen kann, was du fühlst... Kann auch ich ihm nah sein.“</em>
</p>
<p>Das machte dann schon mehr Sinn in Vergils Augen. Ein selbstsüchtiger Gedanke, der Wunsch, wieder mit ihm vereint zu sein, er selbst nur als Mittel zum Zweck hierfür.</p>
<p>Er konnte hören, wie V in seinem Kopf genervt stöhnte. Vergil grinste. Zwei konnten dieses Spiel spielen.</p>
<p>Bevor einer der beiden (oder Griffon) erneut etwas sagen konnten, betrat Dante endlich den Schauplatz.</p>
<p>„Hey, Vergil! Deine Tage des Portal-Öffnens sind vorbei. Gib mir Yamato.“</p>
<p>In jenem Moment, als seine Stimme das erste Mal erklang, spürte Vergil eine unbändige Welle an Zuneigung, die sein gesamtes Sein erfüllte. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das sind nicht seine Gefühle, das war alles V's Werk. Ein schwacher Mensch, der sich in einen gefährlichen Halbdämon verliebt. Wie unsagbar tragisch. Und ein kitschiges Klischee.</p>
<p>V knurrte in seinen Gedanken, anscheinend mochte er nicht, wie Vergil über seine Liebe zu Dante dachte. Gut so.</p>
<p>„Wenn du Yamato willst,... dann wirst du sie dir nehmen müssen. Aber das wusstest du bereits.“</p>
<p>„Ich hatte so ein Gefühl, dass du das sagen würdest.“, seufzte Dante.</p>
<p>„Wie oft haben wir schon gekämpft?“</p>
<p>„Schwer zu sagen, es ist die einzige Erinnerung, die ich von uns habe, seit wir klein waren.“</p>
<p>Vergil konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es stimmte. Selbst als Kinder hatten sie immer miteinander gekämpft. Damals noch als Spiel, doch mit der Zeit wurden die Attacken härter, die Waffen schärfer und die Kämpfe tödlicher.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Das wäre alles nicht nötig gewesen, wenn du nicht so ein Idiot gewesen wärst! Wenn du ihm schon damals gesagt hättest, dass du ihn liebst! Wenn du seine Hand nach Temen-ni-gru ergriffen hättest!“</em>
</p>
<p>Das Grinsen auf Vergils Gesicht verschwand und er zog Yamato, wartete auf Dantes ersten Angriff. Er musste nie sonderlich lange darauf warten, zu ungeduldig war der Andere.</p>
<p>V war in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigt, ihn zu beschimpfen, anzumotzen und ihn zu überreden, Dante nicht zu bekämpfen. Nicht, dass Vergil ihm wirklich zugehört hätte. Er musste sich auf den Kampf konzentrieren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seinem Bruder erneut gegenüberzustehen war nicht einfach für Dante. Die Wunden waren zu frisch, zu tief, zu traumatisch. Für diesen Mann, kalt, stoisch, zu keiner liebevollen Geste fähig, hatte er V verloren. V, ein Mann voller Widersprüche. Zerbrechlich und doch so stark. Mysteriös und doch einfach zu verstehen. Unschuldig und doch so fordernd. Neu in der Welt und doch so unendlich weise. Ängstlich und doch tapfer. Er hatte nur geliebt und beschützt werden wollen... und doch hatte er Dante unendliche Liebe entgegengebracht und alle um ihn herum beschützen wollen. V war seine eigene Person gewesen. V war derjenige gewesen, den Dante zu lieben gelernt hatte. Doch nun war er weg. Auf ewig verloren in jenem Mann, der sein Bruder war.</p>
<p>Er musterte Vergil genauestens, suchte nach dem kleinsten Anzeichen, dass V vielleicht doch noch irgendwo in ihm existierte. In Vergil einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Doch das Gesicht seines Bruders ließ absolut nicht darauf hoffen. Eisblaue Augen, die drohten, sein Herz gefrieren zu lassen, anstelle von warmem Grün, mit Liebe durchzogen, die sein Innerstes lichterloh brennen ließ. Erneut stachen die unvergossenen Tränen in seinen Augen und erneut verbat Dante sich, ihnen freien Lauf zu lassen. Vergil würde ihn dafür umbringen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nicht, dass das nicht sowieso bereits der Plan wäre.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vergil spürte, dass Verwirrung sich in ihm breit machte, und auch, dass es seine eigene war. V war damit beschäftigt, sich um Dante zu sorgen. Sie beide waren nicht gewohnt, dass Dantes erster Angriff derartig lange auf sich warten ließ. Er musterte Vergil seit einiger Zeit schon und etwas war in seinen Augen verborgen, was er nicht deuten konnte.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Bekämpfe ihn nicht. Siehst du es denn nicht? Er leidet! Höllenqualen! Nur du kannst ihn davon befreien!“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gut so. Er soll leiden, wie ich gelitten habe. Doch ich werde gnädig sein und ihn von seinen Qualen erlösen, keine Sorge.</em>
</p>
<p>V stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus. Das konnte doch unmöglich sein Ernst sein, oder?! Er durfte Dante nicht töten! Er könnte mit diesem Wissen nicht weiterexistieren! In jenem Moment wünschte er sich, doch verschwunden zu sein. Die Angst, Dante sterben zu sehen, zu fühlen, wie Vergil den entscheidenden Schlag durchführte, ohnmächtig dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie das Leben aus seinem Liebsten wich, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.</p>
<p>Vergil, der nun selbst den ersten Angriff starten hatte wollen, stoppte und musste sich kurz sammeln. Die Gefühle, die V immer wieder aussandte, waren zu unkontrolliert, zu intensiv, eine Naturgewalt, die über ihn hinwegfegte und er konnte sich schlecht dagegen wappnen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wie nah standen die beiden sich?</em>
</p>
<p>Bevor Vergil sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, oder sich einen Idioten schimpfen konnte, seine Kapazitäten für solch unnütze Gedanken zu verschwenden, musste er den ersten Schlag mit Dantes neuem Schwert blocken. Fragmente von Erinnerungen an Urizen, der Rebellion zerbrochen hatte, fluteten sein Sein und eine gewisse Reue stieg in ihm auf. Ein melancholisches Gefühl mischte sich darunter. Er hatte Rebellion akzeptiert, es immer als Teil seines Zwillings angesehen, so wie Yamato ein Teil von ihm war. Abgesehen davon war es ein Geschenk ihres Vaters gewesen und er bereute es, dieses Geschenk zerstört zu haben.</p>
<p>„Ist blind auf mich hin stürmen alles, was du kannst?“, spottete er, um diese Empfindungen im Keim zu ersticken und stieß Dante von sich, eine Gegenattacke sofort nachschickend.</p>
<p>„Wird Zeit, dass wir das hinter uns bringen.“</p>
<p>Vergil konnte hier nur zustimmen. Doch es war schwer. Dante hatte genauso wie er an Stärke gewonnen. V's andauernden Bemühungen, sie vom Kämpfen abzuhalten, kosteten Vergil einiges an Konzentration.</p>
<p>„Du hast deinem Sohn den Arm abgerissen... HIERFÜR?“</p>
<p>Diese Worte ließen Vergil kurz innehalten und V verstummen.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Nero... unser.... dein... Sohn?“</em>
</p>
<p>Vergil war es egal, er war nur froh, dass V endlich aufhörte, von Liebe und Zuneigung zu reden und ihn nicht mehr davon überzeugen wollte, dass er seinen Bruder nicht bekämpfen, sondern lieber küssen sollte. Nur, weil er das so wollte.</p>
<p>„Mein Sohn... bedeutet mir nichts!“, spie er zurück und startete die nächste Attacke.</p>
<p>Sie kämpften unerbittlich für eine längere Zeit.</p>
<p>„So... Nero ist mein Sohn?“</p>
<p>„Ja, du Idiot. Kannst dich wohl nicht mehr so richtig daran erinnern, hm?“</p>
<p>„Tja... das ist lang, lang her.“</p>
<p>„Sieht so aus, als wärst sogar du einmal jung gewesen. So gern ich die Geschichte auch hören würde... Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass wir das...“</p>
<p>„... zu Ende bringen.“</p>
<p>Sie zogen alle Register, verwendeten jeden Trick, denn sie in ihrem gesamten Leben gelernt hatten und Vergil musste zugeben, dass Dante ihm eben-würdig war.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ich denke, du hast das gerade mit überlegen verwechselt.“</em>
</p>
<p>Dieser neunmalkluge Kommentar von V war Ausschlag dafür, dass er in seine endgültige Form wechselte, während Dante es ihm gleichtat und sie in die finale Phase dieses Kampfes kamen. Sie warteten, fixierten einander, bevor sie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin gleichzeitig aufeinander zu stürmten. V stieß einen unzufriedenen Laut aus, schrie ihn beinahe an, aufzuhören. Dante nicht zu töten. Doch Vergil übertönte dies mit einem lauten Grollen, welches tief aus seiner Brust erklang.</p>
<p>Bevor sie aufeinandertreffen konnten, erschien ein weiterer Dämon auf der Bildfläche, fing ihre Waffen mit seinen durchsichtigen Flügeln ein und platzierte seine Klauen auf ihrer beider Brust. Zutiefst überrascht, verloren beide Söhne Spardas die Kontrolle über ihre dämonische Form und wechselten zurück in ihre menschliche. Dieser Dämon sah nicht aus wie der Durchschnittsdämon, den man an jeder Ecke mittlerweile fand. Wunderschöne Form, nicht zu übertrieben und gruselig wie ihre eigenen Formen, mehr als hätte etwas Heiliges da ebenfalls seine Finger im Spiel gehabt.</p>
<p>„Das ist... seltsam.“</p>
<p>„Nero?“</p>
<p>V stieß in Vergils Gedanken einen Laut des Erstaunens aus, was ihn leicht zusammenzucken ließ. Er verfluchte ihn dafür. Dante würde noch etwas bemerken.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Dante soll es bemerken! Er soll wissen, dass ich noch existiere! Sag es ihm!“</em>
</p>
<p>Vergil konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, nicht allzu unelegant auf die Fresse zu fallen, als der Dämon sie von sich stieß.</p>
<p>„Was für eine Form der Macht ist das?“, fragte er, während Dante nur ein intelligentes „Was zur Hölle?“ von sich gab.</p>
<p>Der Dämon wechselte daraufhin seine Gestalt und Neros menschliche Form stand zwischen ihnen, lediglich die durchsichtigen Flügel waren nach wie vor vorhanden, eng an seinen Körper gezogen.</p>
<p>„Das hier endet, jetzt und hier.“, verkündete er</p>
<p>Dante wollte davon nichts hören und rappelte sich wieder auf die Füße, ging auf den Jungen zu.</p>
<p>„Hör mir zu. Ich hab es dich schon einmal gesagt, dass ist nicht dein-“</p>
<p>Selbst Vergil hatte den Schlag nicht kommen sehen, den Dante mitten ins Gesicht traf, noch bevor er seinen Satz beenden hatte können.</p>
<p>„Du hörst zu, unnützer Ballast!“, begann er, drehte sich zu Vergil, sah ihn direkt an und trat Schritt für Schritt näher an ihn heran, während er fortfuhr, „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr euch gegenseitig umbringt. Es gibt andere Wege, diese Geschwisterrivalität zu beenden.“</p>
<p>Während V ihn ausgiebig anfeuerte, nicht dass er das hören hätte können, so befand Vergil seine Anstrengungen für höchst lächerlich.</p>
<p>„Und du bist nur dafür den ganzen Weg hierhergekommen?“, spottete er, lachte sogar ein wenig verächtlich.</p>
<p>Nero reagierte nicht darauf, sah ihn nur ausdruckslos an, etwas, was V in seinem Inneren schauern ließ, zumindest, wie gut man erschauern konnte, wenn man keinen Körper hatte.</p>
<p>
  <em>Interessant...</em>
</p>
<p>„Vergil... V... ganz egal, wie du dich nennen willst... Dante wird hier nicht sterben, genauso wenig wie du. Hast du irgendein Problem damit?“</p>
<p>Dante gab natürlich seinen Senf dazu, ganz getreu seinem Charakter.</p>
<p>„„Nicht sterben“ am Arsch! Dieser bitch slap hätte mich beinahe umgebracht.“</p>
<p>V kicherte in seinen Gedanken, fand den Witz anscheinend amüsant, eine Empfindung, die Vergil nicht unbedingt teilte.</p>
<p>„Wenn ich Nero besiege, dann besiege ich automatisch auch dich. Einverstanden, Dante?“, schlug er vor und besah sich den Kampfgeist in seines Sohnes Augen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mein Sohn... welch eigenartiger Gedanke.</em>
</p>
<p>„Macht, was ihr wollt, ist mir egal. Ich werde diese Runde aussetzen.“</p>
<p>V flehte ihn regelrecht an, diesen Kampf nicht zu bestreiten. Er konnte doch unmöglich sein eigen Fleisch und Blut verletzen wollen. Mehr, als er es sowieso schon getan hatte. Immerhin hatte er sich Yamato gewaltsam zurückgeholt, was seinem Sohn einen Arm gekostet hatte.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Der... nachgewachsen ist? Wie kann das sein?“</em>
</p>
<p>Vergil hatte darauf keine Antwort, nicht, dass es ihn sonderlich interessierte.</p>
<p>Während des Kampfes tobten zahlreiche Emotionen in Vergil. Frustration, dass er nicht einmal solch einem Grünschnabel haushoch überlegen war. Stolz, dass sein eigener Sohn derartig talentiert war, solch eine Stärke bereits in seinen jungen Jahren erlangt hatte. Viele weitere, deren Namen er nicht kannte, welche unbeschreiblich für ihn waren, negativ sowie auch positiv. Er beneidete Dante, dass er ihn schon länger kennen durfte, dass er mit ihm zusammenarbeitete.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Nero hat auch den Nebenzweig des Devil May Cry. Sie sind mehr oder weniger Geschäftspartner.“</em>
</p>
<p>V war hilfreich wie eh und je, natürlich würde er ihm nicht so schnell verzeihen, dass er nicht auf ihn hörte. Natürlich würde er versuchen, ihn dafür büßen zu lassen. Doch ganz im Ernst? Sollte er es doch versuchen, Vergil konnte so etwas locker wegstecken, hatte er seine Gefühle doch um einiges besser im Griff als der Poet.</p>
<p>Doch trotz allem war diese „minimale“ Ablenkung genug, um ihn langsam, aber sicher immer weiter zur Niederlage zu bringen. Sein Sin Devil Trigger war sehr schnell aufgebraucht, seine Kraft reichte nur noch für den normalen, und selbst dieser wurde immer schwerer aufrechtzuerhalten. Wie konnte der Junge nach wie vor so viel Energie haben? Wo nahm er nur die Kraft her, all diese Attacken zu vollführen? Wie konnte ein Halbdämon einem Wesen mit nur einem Viertel Anteil an dämonischem Blut unterlegen sein?</p>
<p>„Na, wie steht es jetzt? Bereit zum Anerkennen?“</p>
<p>„Deine Existenz oder deine Stärke?“</p>
<p>„Beides, du verdammtes Arschloch!“</p>
<p>Irgendwie machte es Vergil Freude, seinen Sohn ein wenig zu necken. In diesem Punkt waren er und V sich übrigens einig.</p>
<p>Doch trotz allem ließ der Jüngere sich zu keinen groben Schnitzern verleiten und Vergil lag schlussendlich am Boden.</p>
<p>„Oh, Bruder. Da reißt du deinem eigenen Sohn den Arm ab, um stärker zu werden, und dann verlierst du trotzdem.“, streute Dante noch Salz in seine Wunden. V's gehässiges Kichern echote durch seinen Kopf. Nero fand es nicht annähernd so lustig.</p>
<p>„Schluss damit, verdammt! Die Unterwelt gerät außer Hand und wir müssen etwas tun, bevor es zu spät ist.“</p>
<p>Dante seufzte und wurde ernst. Er setzte sich auf und sah zu Vergil. Er hoffte so sehr, dass sein Bruder zur Besinnung kommen würde. Dass vielleicht doch noch ein wenig von V in ihm steckte. Er musste ihnen einfach helfen. Ohne Yamato würde die ganze Angelegenheit nur unnötig verkompliziert werden. Doch wie immer konnte er aus der Fassade, die er aufgesetzt hatte, nichts herauslesen, konnte nicht dahinter sehen. Zu lange waren sie voneinander getrennt gewesen, zu lange war es her, dass sie einander als Brüder gesehen hatten. Zu sehr hatten sie sich voneinander entfernt, waren einander entfremdet.</p>
<p>„Er hat Recht. Wir müssen das Portal schließen. Komm schon, du hast verloren, also tust du besser, was er sagt.“</p>
<p>Vergil musste sich einfach verteidigen, musste widersprechen. Dantes Worte forderten es regelrecht heraus.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Du und dein verdammter Stolz...“</em>
</p>
<p>„Ich kann noch kämpfen. Aber wenn sich die Wurzeln in der Stadt weiter ausbreiten, würde es uns nur bei der Regelung unserer Angelegenheiten stören.“</p>
<p>
  <em>„„Wenn der Narr auf seiner Narrheit bestünde, würde er weise werden.“ Ich bin stolz auf dich. Es ist ein Anfang.“</em>
</p>
<p>Dante lachte.</p>
<p>„Also das ist das Intelligenteste, das ich dich heute sagen gehört habe. Wir sollten uns beeilen... wir haben nach wie vor eine Rechnung zu begleichen.“</p>
<p>Vergil lächelte.</p>
<p>„Selbstverständlich.“</p>
<p>Nero war mehr als nur verwirrt.</p>
<p>„Moment, wo geht ihr hin?“</p>
<p>Vergil beschloss, dass sie schneller sein würden, wenn er es in einigen wenigen Worten erklären würde, anstatt dies seinem dummen Bruder zu überlassen.</p>
<p>„Wir müssen die Wurzeln des Qliphoths in der Unterwelt selbst abtrennen. Dann verschließen wir das Portal mit Yamato.“</p>
<p>Nero schien sofort zu verstehen, was das bedeutete. Erneut verspürte er einen Hauch Stolz. Sein Sohn schien seine Intelligenz von ihm zu haben, selbst, wenn Dante ihn schon etwas verkorkst hatte, was sein Benehmen anging. Aber er konnte sich schlecht beschweren, wenn er selbst nicht da gewesen war. Wenigstens hatte sich überhaupt jemand des Jungen angenommen, der wusste, was es bedeutete, ein Mischling zu sein.</p>
<p>„Warum glaubst du, dass ich mitgehe? Jemand muss ja ein Auge auf deinen Dad haben.“</p>
<p>Wärme erfüllte in bei diesen Worten. Tief in seinem Inneren fürchtete er die Rückkehr in die Unterwelt, selbst, wenn er jetzt eigentlich so etwas wie der König dort unten sein sollte. Dennoch lauerten dort an jeder Ecke Erinnerungen, die lieber vergessen geblieben wären. Dass Dante jetzt mit ihm ging... Es veränderte alles. Er würde nicht alleine sein.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Das ist genau das, was wir immer wollten. Beschützt und geliebt werden. Lass es zu. Du kannst ihm vertrauen. Ich habe es getan und es nicht bereut.“</em>
</p>
<p>„...Capisce?“, vernahm der Älteste die letzten Fetzen des Gesprächs, nachdem er aus seinen Gedanken wieder aufgetaucht war.</p>
<p>„Beeilung, Dante.“, forderte er, was ihm sofortige Zustimmung einbrachte.</p>
<p>„Hey, wartet!“, rief Nero und wollte ihnen schon hinterher stürmen, doch ein gut platzierter Schlag der Zwillinge hatte dies schnell abgestellt.</p>
<p>V verströmte leichtes Unbehagen, suggerierte ihm, dass Nero auf diese Art zurückzulassen keine gute Idee war, dass der Schlag mitten ins Gesicht von beiden Brüdern vielleicht etwas überzogen gewesen war.</p>
<p>Dante hatte sich bereits verabschiedet und war in seiner dämonischen Gestalt in die Tiefe gesprungen, flog direkt auf das Portal zu. Vergil beschloss, V in diesem Punkt einen Vertrauensvorschuss zu gewähren und drehte sich noch einmal zu Nero.</p>
<p>„Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht verlieren.“</p>
<p>Es war das Beste, was er anzubieten hatte. Ein Versprechen, dass sie zurückkommen würden. Dass er ihm Dante zurückbringen würde. Dass sie ihn nicht endgültig verlassen würden. Nicht, wie sein Vater es bei ihnen getan hatte. Er holte das Buch heraus, welches V stets mit sich getragen hatte.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Gute Idee.“</em>
</p>
<p>Er warf es Nero hin.</p>
<p>„Pass in der Zwischenzeit darauf auf.“</p>
<p>Mit diesen Worten des Abschieds folgte er seinem Bruder, verwandelte sich noch während des Sprungs und sah nicht mehr zurück.</p>
<p>Der Weg in die Unterwelt war ein recht kurzer, konnten sie doch eine große Strecke in kürzester Zeit überbrücken in dieser Form. Dante hatte auf ihn gewartet und nun flogen sie Seite an Seite hinab.</p>
<p>Angekommen, wechselten sie wieder in ihre menschliche Form, diese Angelegenheit würde sicherlich nicht ihre gesamte Stärke erfordern.</p>
<p>„So... alles, was wir tun müssen, ist dieses Ding niederzureißen?“, stellte Dante die relativ unnötige Frage. Schien, als wäre er ein wenig unsicher, wie er sich in Vergils Gegenwart verhalten sollte. Vergil wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Sein Bruder hatte nie Probleme in dieser Hinsicht gehabt, hatte sich immer verhalten, wie er gewollt hatte, egal, ob er ihn damit in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte oder nicht.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Er hat Angst, einen Fehler zu machen. Er möchte dich nicht vertreiben.“</em>
</p>
<p>„Das ist richtig. Ich bin jedoch mehr als nur im Stande, dies allein zu erledigen.“</p>
<p>Sein Stolz forderte, diese Worte zu sagen, diese Tatsache festzustellen und laut auszusprechen. Ein befremdliches Gefühl ergriff von seinem Herz Besitz, veranlasste es dazu, unangenehm schnell zu schlagen.</p>
<p>„Du wirst jemanden brauchen, der dir hilft... und jemand muss ja auch dich aufpassen.“</p>
<p>Diese Worte wirkten sofort, ließen sein Herz zur Ruhe kommen und das neuartige Gefühl verschwinden. Wie konnte Dante so viel Macht über ihn haben? Vergil kam zu dem Schluss, dass er dies nicht gut fand und dass er etwas dagegen tun musste.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Untersteh dich! Lass es zu! Gesteh dir endlich deine Gefühle für ihn ein!“</em>
</p>
<p>Dämonen, die gemeinsam mit unzähligen Wurzeln des Qliphoths aus diversen Ecken krochen, lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit beider Brüder auf sich. Vergil war recht froh über diese Ablenkung, wollte er sich doch nicht mit den Worten V's beschäftigen.</p>
<p>„Unnötiges Ungeziefer... sie müssen wohl bereit sein, zu sterben.“, knurrte er und zog Yamato, bereit, kurzen Prozess mit ihnen zu machen. Dante schien diese Einstellung zu teilen und beschwor sein Schwert.</p>
<p>
  <em>Vater hatte eines, Dante hat eines... muss ich jetzt auch ein Schwert nach mir benennen? Oder kann ich mir diese Peinlichkeit ersparen?</em>
</p>
<p>V kicherte in seinen Gedanken, was Vergil ein wenig lächeln ließ. Es war angenehm, wenn der Andere ihm einmal nicht mit seinen Gefühlen in den Ohren lag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unzählige Kämpfe mit diversen Dämonen und teilweise auch mit einander war es schlussendlich vollbracht: Die Wurzeln waren durchtrennt, das Portal geschlossen und sie saßen endgültig in der Unterwelt fest. Und wie beschlossen die Brüder, dies zu feiern? Richtig. Mit einem weiteren Kampf. V seufzte und suggerierte Vergil, dass es bessere Dinge gäbe, wie sie ihre Zeit füllen konnten. So ganz ungestört von all den anderen, ohne Aufträge oder andere Störenfriede. Etwas, was er selbst nie erlebt hatte, da während seiner kurzen Zeit seiner Existenz dauernd etwas los gewesen war. Vergil beschloss, sich dumm zu stellen und zu behaupten, dass er nicht wisse, wovon der andere sprach, erhoffte sich, dass er dann in Ruhe gelassen werden würde. Doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne V gemacht.</p>
<p>Während der nächsten Kämpfe, der Pausen dazwischen und selbst wenn er gegen Dämonen kämpfte, ohne Punkt und Komma, ohne auch nur einen Satz zu wiederholen und selbstverständlich ohne des Themas müde zu werden, erklärte der Poet ihm, dass er Dante liebte, dass sie beide dies taten. Dass nur seine Gefühle der Auslöser dafür gewesen waren, dass V selbst eigene für ihn entwickelt hatte.</p>
<p>Vergil hatte immer gedacht, dass er alle menschen- und dämonenmöglichen Qualen und Foltermethoden bereits kennengelernt hatte, doch V konnte all das noch überbieten. Dafür schien er sich nicht einmal sonderlich anstrengen zu müssen. Der Halbdämon spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich Yamato erneut in die Brust zu rammen und ihn von sich abzuspalten, nur um endlich wieder einen ruhigen Moment zu haben. Es trieb ihn langsam, aber sicher in den Wahnsinn. Es störte seine Konzentration, sorgte dafür, dass Dante mehr Siege erringen konnte, als eigentlich möglich sein dürfte und diese Tatsache kratzte an seinem Stolz. Dies wiederum versetzte ihn in wirklich schlechte Laune.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Wehe dir! Sei nicht so ein verdammter Feigling! Steh zu deinen Gefühlen! Du liebst ihn!“</em>
</p>
<p>Damit er nicht überschnappte und Dante damit zeigte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte, hatte er ihn seit geraumer Zeit nun schon ignoriert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dante war jedoch nicht so blind wie Vergil dachte, oder besser gesagt: hoffte, und hatte sehr wohl schon bemerkt, dass seinen Bruder etwas beschäftigte. Dass seine Gedanken anscheinend auf Hochtouren liefen, was dazu führte, dass er abgelenkt war und Fehler machte. Während des letzten Dämonen-Angriffs hatte er ihn zwei Mal vor einem Treffer gerettet, da die Existenz des Gegners völlig an ihm vorübergegangen war. Genauso wenig hatte er dann bemerkt, dass Dante das Vieh für ihn umgebracht hatte. Natürlich bevor es ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmen hatte können. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder ein stolzer Mann war und diesen Schlag gegens Ego wollte er ihm nicht zumuten.</p>
<p>Er wollte so gerne fragen, was denn nur los war, doch er wusste, dass dies keine gute Idee war. Erstens würde er nichts aus ihm herauskriegen und zweitens würde er ihn für die Frage allein schon umbringen. Okay, er würde es zumindest wieder einmal versuchen.</p>
<p>Dante konnte fühlen, wie er sich immer mehr an den Gedanken gewöhnte, Vergil wieder zu haben. Ja, er trauerte nach wie vor um V, wie könnte er auch nicht, hatten sie doch eine völlig andere Beziehung zueinander unterhalten, hatten gänzlich andere Gefühle für einander empfunden, ein besonderes Band miteinander geteilt.</p>
<p>Dennoch war er froh darüber, dass sein Bruder lebte, an seiner Seite war und er nun endlich wusste, dass er ihn damals auf Mallet Island nicht getötet hatte. Er wusste, dass es wirklich närrisch von ihm war und nicht gesund, da es zu 99% wieder auf eine Enttäuschung hinauslaufen würde, aber er konnte sich der kleinen Hoffnung nicht erwehren, die in ihm langsam erwachte und aufkeimte. Vielleicht würde Vergil endlich bei ihm bleiben, nicht sofort wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Ihm nicht erneut das Herz brechen. Er musste ihn gar nicht lieben, wie er ihn liebte, das könnte er nie verlangen. Eine kleine, gehässige Stimme in seinen Gedanken flüsterte ihm zu, dass er sich V als Ersatz genommen hatte und deswegen Vergil auch als Bruder in seinem Leben ertragen könnte. Dante seufzte. Wie er dieses Stimmchen doch hasste. Es hatte immer Unrecht. Ja, anfangs hatte er wohl ein wenig seine Gefühle auf V projiziert, aber er hatte schnell erkannt, dass V nicht Vergil war und da es nicht genug war, um seine Liebe zu ihm zu mindern, hatte er erkannt, dass er V dafür geliebt hatte, was er war. Wer er war. Wer <strong>V</strong> war. Nicht, dass er einst ein Teil von Vergil gewesen war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ein lautes Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.</p>
<p>
  <em>Was zur Hölle?</em>
</p>
<p>Dante blickte verwirrt zu Vergil, welcher sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund hielt und schnell wegsah.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, was war das bitte? Ist er jetzt doch schlussendlich noch durchgedreht? Vielleicht durch die ganze Aufspalterei?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Auslöser hierfür war ein Gespräch, welches sich kurz zuvor zugetragen hatte. Vergil hatte endlich genug gehabt und hatte aufgegeben. Er hatte sich eingestanden, dass V <strong>eventuell</strong> Recht haben könnte und hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass er einmal auf ihn hören würde. Nur zum Test. Er hatte ihn gefragt, was er denn seiner Meinung nach jetzt am besten machen sollte. Wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. V hatte ihm den einfachen Vorschlag unterbreitet, seine Gefühle und alles drum herum mit Dante zu besprechen.</p>
<p>Tja, der Rest ist Geschichte.</p>
<p>Da er den Blick seines Bruders nach wie vor auf sich ruhen spürte, drehte Vergil sich wieder zu ihm und seufzte.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, dann mal los. Schlimmer blamieren kann ich mich schlecht mehr an dieser Stelle.</em>
</p>
<p>„Die Fusion war nicht ganz vollständig wie es scheint.“, begann er und sah sich ein wenig um. Nachdem er ein halbwegs akzeptables Plätzchen zum Sitzen gefunden hatte, deutete er darauf und machte sich auf den Weg. Dante folgte brav.</p>
<p>„V ist nicht verschwunden. Seine Existenz hat nicht geendet. Nicht so wie jene Urizens. Er ist noch da. In meinem Kopf. Und treibt mich seit der ersten Minute meiner Wiedergeburt in den Wahnsinn. Deswegen gerade auch mein recht zusammenhangsloser Ausbruch vorhin.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dante blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Gerade noch wollte er es sich mit Vergil gemütlich machen und ihm zuhören, was er zu erzählen hatte, doch nun konnte er nur an eines denken.</p>
<p>
  <em>V ist nicht verschwunden. V ist noch hier. V ist in Vergil.</em>
</p>
<p>Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und das mittlerweile allzu bekannte Brennen in seinen Augen kam zurück. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? Aber...</p>
<p>„Deine Witze waren seit jeher schlecht, Vergil, aber dieser ist nicht akzeptabel. Mach keine Scherze auf Kosten meiner Gefühle.“</p>
<p>Vergil verspürte das tiefe Bedürfnis, Dantes Kopf gegen irgendein hartes Objekt knallen zu lassen. Musste er so dumm sein?</p>
<p>
  <em>„Er ist misstrauisch. Zu frisch ist die Wunde, die mein Verlassen ihm zu gefügt hat. Er will daran glauben, sieh genau hin. Er kann es nur nicht, zu groß ist die Angst, erneut verletzt zu werden. Selbst ein Dante hat seine Grenzen.“</em>
</p>
<p>V klang traurig und ein Gefühl der Schuld durchflutete ihn, jedoch war nicht seine Seele der Ursprung dieser Emotion. Beinahe hätte er sich dazu durchgerungen, Mitleid mit ihm zu haben.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ich weiß einen Weg ihm zu beweisen, dass ich noch existiere. Sprich mir nach:“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>„Muss ich kämpfen, so kämpfe ich. Muss ich flehen, so flehe ich. Ich bin auf ewig Dein. Nichts kann je uns trennen, weil uns're Herzen brennen.“</strong>
</p>
<p>Der Schmerz in Dantes Augen lichtete sich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Er verzog das Gesicht, ließ dann den Kopf nach vorne fallen, sodass seine langen Haare seine Augen versteckten.</p>
<p>„Du hast diesen Scherz jetzt weit genug getrieben, Vergil. Seine Erinnerungen zu verwenden sollte sogar unter deiner Würde sein.“</p>
<p>Seine Stimme war dunkel, ein leichtes Zittern war deutlich darin zu hören, genauso wie die unterschwellige Drohung.</p>
<p>V knurrte, hatte anscheinend nun auch genug von Dantes Dummheit.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Angst hin oder her. Damit verletzt er sich nur selbst. Sprich mir nochmal nach, ja? Ich will dem Idioten mal die Meinung geigen.“</em>
</p>
<p>Von dieser Vorstellung zutiefst amüsiert, wiederholte er die nächsten Worte V's ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken:</p>
<p>
  <strong>„Dante... du ungebildetes, unglaublich stures, unbelehrbares und feiges Stück Existenz! Aber dennoch kann ich nicht leugnen, dass ich dumm genug war, dir mein Herz zu schenken, du verdammter Idiot. So vieles konnte ich dir nicht sagen, bevor es zu spät war. Zu wenig Zeit war uns gegönnt. Du hast kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich in diesem Monat durchgemacht habe, welches ich dachte, du seist tot! Wie ich gelitten, getrauert und mir selbst die Schuld gegeben habe! Und jetzt wagst du es, meine Existenz in Frage zu stellen? Eine Existenz, die du mir erst geschenkt hast? Die ich nur dank dir habe? Welch grausames Wesen du doch bist, mein Geliebter. Erst deine Gefühle haben mich realisieren lassen, dass ich nicht nur ein Teil eines Ganzen bin, sondern meine eigenständige Persönlichkeit. Weil du das in mir gesehen hast. Ich betrauere es zutiefst, dass uns nur so wenig Zeit vergönnt war, doch ich bereue keine Sekunde davon, werde jede dieser Erinnerungen nah an meinem Herzen tragen, könnte sie nie vergessen, selbst wenn ich wollte. Und nun, als Teil Vergils und doch separat davon habe ich eine weitere Chance erhalten. Eine, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich kann bei dir sein, fühlen, was Vergil fühlt und auch meine eigenen Empfindungen unterhalten. All das ist nur dein Verdienst, also steh gefälligst dazu und trage die Verantwortung für dein Handeln. Ich-“</strong>
</p>
<p>Vergil lief mit jedem Wort ein wenig mehr rot an, sichtlich peinlich berührt, jetzt, wo er den Sinn hinter dem Gesagten verstanden hatte.</p>
<p>„Bist du dann endlich fertig? Das hier ist peinlich und erniedrigend, verdammt nochmal!“, knurrte Vergil verstimmt, die Stimme deutlich von seiner Scham zeugend.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Halt die Klappe und red weiter. Das ist nicht peinlich oder sonst irgendetwas. Das nennt sich „über seine Gefühle reden“. Abgesehen sind es ja nicht deine Worte, sondern meine.“</em>
</p>
<p>„Aber er könnte denken, dass es meine sind!“</p>
<p>
  <em>„Er stellt sich vielleicht so, aber er ist nicht dumm. Er kennt mich gut genug, um den Unterschied erkennen zu können.“</em>
</p>
<p>Dies ließ Vergil innehalten. Wie hatte V das gemeint? Wie nah hatte er es gewagt, Dante zu kommen? Welche Art von Band hatten sie geknüpft? Und viel wichtiger: Bestand dieses Band nach wie vor?</p>
<p>Ein glühend heißes Gefühl fuhr durch seinen Körper. Pure Eifersucht fraß sich durch seine Adern.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Er ist Mein. Meiner allein. Keiner darf ihn haben, niemand soll es je wagen, ihn mir wegnehmen zu wollen.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Vergil war von seinen eigenen Gedanken zutiefst erschrocken. So etwas hatte er ja noch nie von sich gegeben. Solche Gefühle waren ihm gänzlich fremd. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einer anderen Person gegenüber je solch eine besitzergreifende und eifersüchtige Seite entwickeln könnte. Wollte er auch danach handeln? Wollte er Dante wirklich zu Seinem machen? Wollte Dante das überhaupt? Der hatte sich doch in V verliebt, oder? Hatte er da überhaupt eine Chance?</p>
<p>Er schüttelte den Kopf. Solch ein Unsinn! V war ein Teil von ihm! Wenn Dante ihn lieben konnte, dann würde er Vergil auch lieben können... oder?</p>
<p>Völlig von seinen neuartigen Gefühlen überfordert, bemerkte er nicht, dass der Inhalt seiner Gedanken gerade selbst mit allem überfordert war. V war es sofort aufgefallen, doch er beschloss, vorerst zu schweigen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dante wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. Dass Vergil ihn nicht verarschen wolle. Nur V konnte ihn auf diese einzigartige Art und Weise liebevoll einen Idioten schimpfen. Die Tränen in seinen Augen wurden hartnäckiger, doch noch konnte er sie zurückhalten. Die gesamte Situation war unglaublich, einfach zu viel für ihn. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich so viel Glück haben konnte. Er hatte noch all den Jahren seinen Bruder zurückbekommen und hatte auch noch die Möglichkeit, mit V zusammen zu sein? Selbst, wenn dieser nur in Vergil existierte.</p>
<p>
  <em>Moment... aber wenn Vergil... geht... dann...</em>
</p>
<p>Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er hatte sie beide doch gerade erst zurückbekommen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie wieder aus seinem Leben verschwanden! Vergil durfte nicht gehen, denn diesmal würde er auch V mit ihm nehmen! Ein Entschluss entbrannte in seinem Inneren: Er würde Vergil zum Kampf herausfordern. Er würde entweder gewinnen und dann zwingen, bei ihm zu bleiben, oder bei dem Versuch sterben. Er konnte ohne Vergil...ohne V... ohne die zwei wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben nicht mehr weitermachen. Wollte er nicht. Seine Existenz würde keinen Sinn mehr machen.</p>
<p>Pure Verzweiflung tönte aus seiner Stimme: „Ein letzter Kampf. Wenn ich gewinne, dann bleibst du bei mir. Du darfst mich nie wieder verlassen.“</p>
<p>Noch bevor er den Satz beendet hatte, hatte Dante sein Schwert beschworen und hatte die erste Attacke gestartet. Dies riss Vergil aus seinen Überlegungen und nur knapp hatte er den Schlag blocken können. Er hatte gar nicht richtig mitbekommen, worum es hierbei eigentlich gerade ging, doch er konnte fühlen, dass er etwas Wichtiges verpasst hatte. Reflexartig, wie ein lang einstudierter Tanz, führte er einen Gegenangriff aus, drängte Dante zurück, brachte etwas Distanz zwischen sie. Nicht, dass dies lange gehalten hätte, da sein Bruder sofort wieder auf ihn zu gestürmt kam. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht brachte weitere Verwirrung. Warum war er den Tränen nahe?</p>
<p>
  <em>„Beende das sofort! Hör auf, ihn zu bekämpfen! Mach, dass er aufhört! Es gibt keinen Grund hierfür!“</em>
</p>
<p>Die donnernde Stimme V's schmerzte Vergil regelrecht, sein gesamtes Wesen wurde von Angst... regelrechter Panik erfasst. Was hatte er nur verpasst?</p>
<p>
  <em>„Unterbinde es! Sag ihm, dass wir ihn nicht verlassen werden. Dass wir ihm überall hin folgen werden, ja sogar bis ans Ende der Welt, wenn es sein muss!“</em>
</p>
<p>Vergil seufzte. V war wirklich in Dante verliebt. Und er war definitiv besser darin, seine Gefühle in Worte zu packen, die der andere auch verstand. Er war neidisch und dies konnte er nicht leugnen.</p>
<p>Doch gerade hatte er etwas Wichtigeres zu tun. Dante von ihren Plänen in Kenntnis zu setzen nämlich. Doch es war schwer, ihn zu fassen zu kriegen, ihn dazu zu zwingen, innezuhalten und zuzuhören. Vergil war müde. Unzählige Kämpfe und all das Chaos in ihm und um ihn herum hatten ihn ausgelaugt. Dennoch fand er die Kraft, um ein letztes Mal in seinen SDT zu wechseln. Dante hatte damit anscheinend absolut nicht mehr gerechnet und war somit schnell überwältigt. Vergil pinnte ihn auf dem Boden fest, lehnte sein gesamtes Gewicht hinein, schaffte es damit, ihn endlich ruhigzustellen. Gut, nicht gänzlich, denn Dante versuchte hartnäckig, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.</p>
<p>Doch auch Dante war müde, zu erschöpft, um selbst auch in den SDT zu wechseln, war somit seinem Zwilling schutzlos ausgeliefert. Seine letzten Befreiungsversuche fanden die nötige Energie in seiner Verzweiflung, der nackten Angst, V und Vergil erneut zu verlieren. Doch nun hatte er verloren. Gerade jetzt. Wo so viel auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte. Seine Seele schrie, sein Herz brach und Dante ließ sie endlich zu. Die Tränen liefen ohne jedes Hindernis über sein Gesicht, kraftvolles Schluchzen erschütterte seinen ganzen Körper, ließen sogar Vergil beben.</p>
<p>Ein Wimmern erfüllte Vergils Gedanken. V fühlte sich schuldig. Er hätte es irgendwie verhindern sollen. Dante so herzzerreißend weinen zu sehen, das hatte er nie gewollt. Er hatte nie wissen wollen, warum sein Laden „Devil May Cry“ hieß und noch viel weniger hatte er es sehen wollen. Doch der Schaden war angerichtet und nun galt es, stark zu sein und sich um seinen Liebsten zu kümmern.</p>
<p>Vergil schien ihm in jenem Punkt jedoch schon einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Er wechselte zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt, nach wie vor über Dante kniend, und legte eine Hand sanft auf seine Wange, strich eine der Tränen weg und versuchte sich an einem liebevollen Lächeln. (Nicht, dass er damit sonderlich viel Erfahrung hatte. Tröstende und liebevolle Gesten waren ihm gänzlich fremd.)</p>
<p>„Es gibt absolut keinen Grund hierfür, mein dummer kleiner Bruder. Weder für den Kampf noch für deine Tränen. Ich... <strong>wir </strong>gehen nirgendwohin. Wir folgen dir überall hin, selbst bis ans Ende der Welt, wenn wir müssen. Wir haben bereits viel zu viel Zeit verloren, meinst du nicht auch?“</p>
<p>Dante sah Vergil mit großen Augen an, konnte es nicht glauben. Hatte er sich den Kopf gestoßen? War er tot? Träumte er? Hatten seine Hoffnungen ihn etwas hören lassen, was gar nicht gesagt worden war? Vergil wollte wirklich bei ihm bleiben? Freiwillig?</p>
<p>Dante hätte V so gerne geküsst in diesem Moment, er wusste einfach, dass sein geliebter Poet etwas mit dem Sinneswandel seines Bruders zu tun hatte, doch da war nach wie vor das Problem, dass V ein Teil Vergils war. Und Vergil wollte seinen Bruder sicherlich nicht küssen, empfand er doch nicht so wie er für ihn.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Jetzt lass dich doch nicht so lange bitten! Küss ihn! Steh zu deinen Gefühlen! Mach das, was wir im Endeffekt doch beide wollen! Worauf wir schon viel zu lange gewartet haben! Aber sei zärtlich. Frag ihn zuerst, ob er damit einverstanden ist. Überfordere ihn nicht, sonst verschrecken wir ihn vielleicht noch.“</em>
</p>
<p>„Darf ich es wagen, deine Lippen in Beschlag zu nehmen, deinen Körper, deine Seele, dein gesamtes Sein zu erobern und als Mein... als V's... als Unser zu markieren? Endlich, nach all der Zeit. Für jetzt und alle Zeit.“</p>
<p>Das Weinen Dantes wurde daraufhin nicht wirklich weniger, lediglich ein glückliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge, seine Augen strahlten ihnen regelrecht entgegen.</p>
<p>„Ihr dürft, meine geliebten Poeten. Für jetzt und alle Zeit.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonus Chapter <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vergil und V geben sich der Liebe Dantes hin - direkt neben dem zerstörten Qliphoth - was könnte romantischer sein? xD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Geschrieben für den Adventkalender, den ich meiner Verlobten dieses Jahr geschenkt hab~<br/>Hab mir gedacht, dass sich vielleicht noch jemand abgesehen von ihr daran erfreuen könnte.</p>
<p>Have fun! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nun, da Vergil die Erlaubnis hatte, einen Kuss zu initiieren, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass er sich selbst in eine Zwickmühle manövriert hatte. Zärtliche Berührungen und Gesten waren nicht gerade sein Fachgebiet. Zwischenmenschliche Interaktionen, insbesondere der körperlichen Sorte, waren ihm fremd.  Aber sein Stolz ließ wie immer nicht zu, dass er dies Dante gegenüber zugeben würde. Er war immerhin nicht dafür bekannt, vor einer Herausforderung zurückzuscheuen. Wie schwer konnte es schon sein, jemand zu küssen? </p>
<p>Vergil stellte schnell fest, dass es äußerst schwer war, Dante zu küssen. Der Kuss war ungeschickt und fühlte sich gezwungen an, zu sehr war der Ältere damit beschäftigt, die Oberhand zu behalten und sich seine Unerfahrenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Lass dich einfach fallen. Unser Liebster wird sich gut um uns kümmern. Er stört sich nicht daran, dass wir keinerlei Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen haben.“ </em>
</p>
<p>Vergil musste an sich halten, die Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht lautstark zu verfluchen. Es wäre ein sehr eisiger Tag in der Hölle, sollte er sich eine Schwäche eingestehen. Reichte doch schon, dass er zu seinen Gefühlen für Dante stand, es gewagt hatte, ihnen einen Namen gegeben hatte und nun auch noch seinen Gelüsten, die aus jenen Empfindungen resultierten, nachgab. Mitten in der Unterwelt. Wo sie jederzeit von Dämonenhorden überrascht werden konnten.</p>
<p>Derartig in Gedanken versunken, hatte sein Körper sich ein wenig in den Kuss fallen lassen und war Dantes Führung gefolgt, was darin resultierte, dass Dante ihn weiter vertiefte, in dem Glauben, dass Vergil sich ein wenig an den intimen Kontakt gewöhnt hatte.</p>
<p>Ein hitzeartiges Gefühl, welches durch seinen Körper lief, pulsierend heiß und elektrisierend zugleich, ausgelöst durch den wagemutigen Tanz ihrer beiden Zungen, holte Vergil aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Er hatte große Mühe, all die Empfindungen unter Kontrolle zu halten, während er versuchte, Dante die Führung wieder abzuringen. Er sollte sich von Dante dominieren lassen? Soweit würde es nie kommen!</p>
<p>Doch er musste V in einem Punkt recht geben: Sein Zwilling wusste genau was er da tat. Er wusste genau, wie er ihn küssen musste, um all seine Mühen, erneut die Oberhand zu gewinnen, zunichte zu machen. Um ihm das Gefühl zu vermitteln, jeden Moment in seinen fähigen Händen und unter dem Einfluss seiner talentierten Lippen zerfließen zu müssen. Von seiner Zunge würde Vergil gar nicht erst anfangen. Sein sich nach Aufmerksamkeit verzehrender Körper schickte ihm auch ohne dies bereits genügend lustgetränkte Szenarien, die sein Vorstellungsvermögen mit größter Freude ausschmückte. V war dabei keinesfalls hilfreich, da dieser sich einfach still und heimlich zurückgezogen hatte und alles genoss, was Vergil sich hier schwerst erarbeitete.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Sag bloß, dass du meine Hilfe willst? Oder noch besser: Mir das Steuer übergeben willst?“</em>
</p>
<p>Die dunkle Stimme des Poeten erklang spöttisch in seinem Kopf. Er knurrte lediglich gegen Dantes Lippen, was ihm ein erregtes Keuchen einbrachte.</p>
<p>Vergil hatte mittlerweile eingesehen, dass er keinerlei Chance auf einen Sieg haben konnte, solange er in diesem Kuss gefangen war.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Dir ist schon klar, dass dieser Kuss das Beste ist, was dir je widerfahren ist, oder? Ihn beenden zu wollen ist hochgradigst töricht.“</em>
</p>
<p>Das abfällige Schnauben wurde glücklicherweise nicht von Dante vernommen, da er einfach im Kuss unterging. Doch Vergil ließ sich von V nicht beirren. Er löste die Verbindung ihrer beider Lippen und blickte tief in Dantes Augen. Seine Pupillen waren kreisrund, sodass das Blau seiner Iris beinahe nicht mehr sichtbar war. Hatte ein einfacher Kuss schon ausgereicht, um diese Reaktion hervorzurufen? Der Ältere konnte nicht leugnen, dass ein ihm völlig unbekanntes Gefühl sich bei diesem Anblick durch seinen Körper bahnte. Eine gewisse Art Verlangen. Das Verlangen, Dante zu zerstören. Zu verderben, sodass nur noch er ihm diese Erfülltheit geben konnte. Niemand sonst sollte im Stande dazu sein, ihn in diesen Zustand zu versetzen. Dante sollte süchtig nach ihm sein, sollte ganz allein ihm gehören. Nur er allein würde ihm die Befriedigung seiner Gelüste verschaffen können.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Besitzergreifend, hm? Ich kann dich voll und ganz verstehen. Er ist unser. Niemand sonst darf ihn haben.“</em>
</p>
<p>V’s Stimme zeugte von seiner eigenen Dunkelheit. Dieser Dunkelheit, die diese Besessenheit und die Besitzansprüche darstellten. Es verschaffte ihm tiefste Zufriedenheit, dass V und er sich in diesem Punkt einig waren.</p>
<p>„Du bist unser.“, knurrte Vergil Dante entgegen und vergrub eine Hand in seinem Haar, zog liebevoll daran.</p>
<p>„Nichts und niemand würde ich lieber gehören wollen.“</p>
<p>Zutiefst zufrieden mit dieser Antwort ließ Vergil sich von seinem inneren Instinkt leiten und vergrub seine Zähne in seines Liebsten Hals. Ein kehliges Stöhnen war seine Belohnung hierfür und schickte einen Schauer durch Vergils und V’s Sein. Der metallische Geschmack von Dantes Blut ließ die Synapsen in seinem Gehirn überschnappen und seinen Körper ohne sein Zutun handeln. Er warf Dante zu Boden, kniete sich direkt über ihn und beugte sich hinab, sodass er sie in einen weiteren Kuss verwickeln konnte. Dieser hatte jedoch nichts mehr mit dem Vorigen gemein, zu unschuldig und beinahe vorsichtig wie er im Vergleich zu diesem gewesen war. Dante erwiderte mit gleichem Eifer und schon kurz darauf bestand der Kuss mehr daraus, den anderen zu seinen Zähnen zu locken, um mehr und mehr Bisse zu verteilen und der Geschmack ihrer beider Lebensessenzen vermischte sich zunehmend, sodass es nicht mehr möglich war, zu benennen, wer hier die Oberhand in diesem „Kuss“ hatte.</p>
<p>Dante brach die Verbindung abrupt und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft.</p>
<p>„Fuck, Verge, wir haben definitiv zu lange gewartet, dies zu tun. Ich denke, wir haben eine Menge Aufholbedarf.“</p>
<p>Dantes dunkle Stimme, deutlich von seiner Erregung zeugend, ließ Vergil erneut schaudern. Diesmal jedoch nicht nur im positiven Sinne. Nun, da der Bann gebrochen und sein Denken erneut eingesetzt hatte, kam die ursprüngliche Unsicherheit wieder zurück. Nicht, dass er sie als solche bezeichnet hätte. Doch Fakt war, dass er fühlen konnte, dass ein gewisser Fluchtinstinkt versuchte, von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen. Zu verlockend war der Gedanke, dieser neuartigen Situation und der damit verbundenen Empfindungen zu entfliehen. Doch Vergil wusste, dass weder V noch Dante ihm das je verzeihen würden.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Gut, dass dir zumindest so viel bereits bewusst ist.“</em>
</p>
<p>Er konnte gerade so das genervte Schnauben sowie das Augenrollen unterdrücken.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Lass es endlich zu. Lass dich fallen. Dante wird dich auffangen.“</em>
</p>
<p>Und erneut ignorierte Vergil die kluge Stimme in seinem Köpfchen.</p>
<p>„Dann lass uns nicht unnötig Zeit mit Konversation verschwenden“, gab er zurück und zog Dante erneut näher, ließ seine Hände unter den Mantel schlüpfen, damit er ihn von seinen Schultern schieben konnte. Sein Oberteil war als nächstes dran. Vergil hatte alle Mühe, seine Hände unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund hatte ein leichtes Zittern Besitz von ihnen ergriffen, welches solch filigrane Aufgaben der Feinmotorik definitiv erschwerte. Was hatte dieses unruhige Flattern in seinem Brustbereich bedeuten? Warum fühlte er sich beinahe ohnmächtig? Nur, weil er Dantes wundervoll weiche Haut und seine harten Muskeln unter seinen Fingerspitzen erfühlen konnte? Das war doch völlig lächerlich.</p>
<p>Um sich dies zu beweisen, ließ er seine Fingernägel tiefe Striemen über jene Muskelpartien ziehen. Sein Zwilling ließ sich das anstandslos gefallen, ein leichtes Keuchen war die einzige Reaktion, die er dafür erntete. Vergil wollte ihm noch viele weitere dieser Laute entlocken. Zu betrunken fühlte er sich von der Macht, die er über ihn auf diese Weise hatte. Nur er konnte ihm diese Laute entlocken. Nur er durfte ihn auf diese Weise sehen, berühren. Er war sein zu küssen, beißen, kratzen. Jeder Tropfen Blut, der aus seinen Wunden hervorquoll, war sein.</p>
<p>Ein Räuspern in seinem Kopf holte ihn aus seinem Wahn und er bemerkte, dass Dante ihn abwartend ansah. Vergil hatte während seines kleinen Anfalls von Wahnsinn in seinen Bewegungen innegehalten. Erneut wusste er nun nicht, wie er weitermachen sollte. Worte, so sehr sie ihm normalerweise gehorchen mochten, machten sich in jenem Moment rar und sein Körper schien sich nicht bewegen zu wollen, egal, wie sehr er versuchte, sich dazu zu überreden. Wie sollte er ab hier weiter verfahren? Was würde Dante gefallen? Was ihm dieses atemberaubenden Anblicks berauben?</p>
<p>
  <em>„Sei nicht so stur. Lass es einfach geschehen. Vertrau mir, du wirst es nicht bereuen.“</em>
</p>
<p>Vergil war unentschlossen, unsicher. Konnte er wirklich einfach so die Kontrolle abgeben? Wollte Dante sie überhaupt? Was, wenn er von ihm erwartete, wie sonst auch immer die Führung zu übernehmen? Wäre er enttäuscht?</p>
<p>
  <em>„Du weißt, dass das Unsinn ist! Wenn du mir schon nicht glauben kannst, dann setz dein Vertrauen in ihn! Du weißt, dass du ihm dein Leben anvertrauen könntest. Ich habe mein Leben in seine Hände gelegt und es nie bereut.“</em>
</p>
<p>V’s Worte ließen eine alte Sehnsucht zu neuem Leben erwachen. Das Verlangen, umsorgt und bedingungslos geliebt zu werden. Vergil konnte fühlen, wie all diese Umstände, wie die gesamte Situation langsam begann, ihn einknicken zu lassen. Er war von all diesen neuartigen Empfindungen überfordert, zu prominent wie sie in Qualität und Quantität waren, von der Unsicherheit in seinen Taten überfordert, erschöpft davon, sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und nebenbei noch jede kleinste Reaktion Dantes aufzuschnappen, zu analysieren und darauf zu reagieren. Es war einfach zu viel. Zu neu. Zu anders. Und Vergil hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Tu es. Vertrau uns. Vertrau Dante. Er ist der Einzige auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten, der uns noch nie im Stich gelassen hat.“ </em>
</p>
<p>Eine Hand, die sein Gesicht zärtlich berührte, ließ ihn zu Dante sehen. Seine Augen zeugten von Sorge.</p>
<p>„Vergil? Alles in Ordnung?“</p>
<p>Der besorgte Klang in seiner Stimme, vorsichtig und doch mit all seiner Liebe ummantelt, war schlussendlich der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.</p>
<p>Vergil umklammerte die Hand auf seiner Wange und lehnte sein Gesicht weiter hinein, bevor er sich einfach auf Dantes Brust fallen ließ. Die Worte mussten raus, sie wollten gesprochen und gehört werden, doch er konnte ihm dabei nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Er musste sich verstecken. Zu verletzlich wie er sich ohnehin bereits dabei fühlte, würde es nur umso schlimmer werden, wenn er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Zwillings dabei mitverfolgen könnte.</p>
<p>„Zeig mir, was es heißt, von dir geliebt zu werden, Dante… Lehr es mich, brenn deine Gefühle tief in meine Haut und Seele, sodass wir uns bis in alle Ewigkeit daran erinnern werden können.“</p>
<p>Starke Arme umschlossen seinen Körper im nächsten Moment, gaben Vergil ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit. Die gewaltigen Schwingen, die beide kurz darauf umschlossen, ließen ihn beinahe vor Rührung in Tränen ausbrechen. Wie hatte er nur je so töricht sein können? Wie hatte er nicht sehen können, dass Dante alles war, was er immer gebraucht hatte? Sein Zwilling war perfekt.</p>
<p>„Vergil…“, hauchte er ein wenig erstickt, und der Angesprochene wusste, dass er nicht allein mit seiner Rührseligkeit war. Aber dass sein Bruder eine Heulsuse war, war an und für sich nichts Neues.</p>
<p>Die Kontrolle abzugeben war kein Leichtes für Vergil, doch gemeinsam mit V’s gelegentlichem Zuspruch und den vorsichtigen Berührungen seines Liebsten war es ihm schlussendlich doch möglich, sich dem Vergnügen hinzugeben.</p>
<p>Dante bettete ihn zärtlich auf seinem ausgebreiteten Mantel, eine vergebliche Liebesmüh, wenn man es genauer betrachtete, doch Vergil schätzte die Geste dahinter sehr. Sich Dante hinzugeben war eine Erfahrung. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sein sonst so grober und ungehobelter Klotz von Bruder zu solch sanften Berührungen fähig sein würde und derartig süße Worte auf seine Haut hauchen konnte. Sein gesamter Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er gleichzeitig in Flammen stehen und in Eiswasser getaucht werden. Heiße und kalte Schauer rollten über ihn hinweg, ließen seinen Verstand in Sensationen ertrinken, seinen Mund zusammenhangslose Worte produzieren, dessen Sinnhaftigkeit er nicht erfassen konnte. Elektrische Ströme breiteten sich von Finger- zu Zehenspitzen aus, brachten sie dazu, sich krampfhaft zusammenzuziehen, während seine Fingernägel sich in der Haut seines Peinigers vergruben. Denn in Vergils Augen kamen Dantes Bemühungen einer ausgeprägten Form von süßer Folter gleich. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren wollte, ganz im Gegenteil, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass solch zärtliche Berührungen nicht gerade sein Spezialgebiet waren. Nicht, dass er je darüber nachgedacht hatte-</p>
<p>
  <em>„Lügner.“</em>
</p>
<p>Nicht, dass er je <em>allzu oft</em> darüber nachgedacht hatte, so hatte er sich doch stets eine weitaus… wildere Form der Zusammenkunft zwischen ihnen vorgestellt. Mehr Bisse anstatt von Küssen. Kratzspuren anstatt von federleichten Berührungen, die sich in seine Haut brannten. Markierungen an jeder Stelle des Körpers, die Finger und Mund erreichen konnten. Definitiv mehr Blut. Eine weitaus ungestümere Zusammenkunft, welche sie um die Führung kämpfen, zwischen menschlicher und dämonischer Form wechseln und sie vollends befriedigt zurückließ.</p>
<p>Niemals hätte sein Vorstellungsvermögen solch eine welterschütternde Zusammenkunft hervorbringen können.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ich hege keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass wir diese animalische Seite aus ihm herauslocken können.“</em>
</p>
<p>Vergil konnte lediglich kurz ein vorfreudiges Grinsen auf seine Gesichtszüge bringen, bevor es in einem kehligen Stöhnen unterging. Wenn er bei Verstand gewesen wäre, dann hätte er nie zugelassen, Dante vollends die Führung zu überlassen. Doch in jenem Moment, als ihre Körper sich vereinten, ihre Seelen eins wurden, konnte er es nicht über sich bringen, dies zu einem vorzeitigen Ende zu bringen. Er sagte sich, dass es okay war. Dieses eine Mal würde er seinem Zwilling alles anvertrauen. Sein Herz, seinen Körper, seine Seele.</p>
<p>Und Vergil sollte es nicht bereuen. Sein Körper stand unter Strom, sein Herz war aufgetaut und schien vor Zuneigung für seinen Liebsten förmlich übergehen zu wollen, während seine Seele sang. Er war endlich komplett. Nach all diesen Jahren des Schmerzes, der Verzweiflung, der Angst. Selbst ohne die Fähigkeit, auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, so wusste er in diesem Moment, dass er alles dafür tun würde, dieses Gefühl für immer an sich zu binden. Dante war sein. Er wollte Dante gehören. Er brauchte ihn, konnte sich ohne ihn kein Leben mehr vorstellen. Seine Existenz war von nun an unwiederbringlich an die seines Zwillings gebunden. So wie es schon seit Anbeginn ihres Lebens hätte sein sollen.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Wie poetisch. Könnte glatt von mir kommen.“</em>
</p>
<p>Vergil fand keinerlei Willen in seinem Sein, V für seine Worte zu tadeln, zu sehr war er noch in den Glücksgefühlen gefangen, die Dante in ihm ausgelöst hatte.</p>
<p>„Vergil?“</p>
<p>Er stieß einen fragenden Laut aus.</p>
<p>„Oh, gut. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht geantwortet hast. Wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken?“</p>
<p>Vergil gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich, nicht gewillt, seinen Verstand jetzt schon dazu zu bringen, sich aus dem wohltuenden Nebel der Glückseligkeit zu erheben und zusammenhängende Gedanken zu formen. Er schmiegte sich lieber an die warme Brust Dantes und ließ sich von seinen starken Armen halten.</p>
<p>So verbrachten sie einige Zeit, doch selbst, wenn der ältere Zwilling sich noch so sehr dagegen sträubte, das Hoch hielt nicht für ewig an und er musste erkennen, dass Dante sie zwar in einem schützenden Kokon seiner Flügel hielt, doch trotz alledem lagen sie nackt und schutzlos in einem abgelegenen Teil der Hölle, nicht unweit von den Wurzeln des Qliphoths, die sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit vernichtet hatten.</p>
<p>Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verfluchte Vergil die Tatsache, dass er nicht einfach ein simples Leben haben konnte. Eines, welches ihm erlaubte, sich in diesen Moment fallen zu lassen, ihn bis zum Letzten auszukosten. Doch dies war nicht das Leben eines Abkömmlings Spardas. Er musste stets auf der Hut sein.</p>
<p>Dante bemerkte sofort den Gemütsumschwung und schloss seine Arme, sowie seine Schwingen nur noch enger um seinen Zwilling.</p>
<p>„Sprich mit mir“, flehte er regelrecht.</p>
<p>Vergil seufzte, bevor er sich schlussendlich ein wenig drehte und in Dantes Augen blicken konnte. „Dies ist kein geeigneter Ort für zärtliche Zusammenkünfte und Liebesbekundungen, findest du nicht? Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“</p>
<p>Dantes freudige Lächeln wärmte Vergils Herz erneut, ließ es schneller in seiner Brust schlagen.</p>
<p>„Diese Worte sind ein wahrgewordener Traum. Lasst uns nach Hause gehen, meine geliebten Poeten.“</p>
<p>Beide Halbdämonen wussten, dass sie, um nach Hause zu kommen, sich voneinander entfernen und ankleiden mussten. Dies bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass sie auch gewillt waren, dies zu tun. Der Gedanke allein, Distanz zwischen ihre Körper zu bringen, glich der Vorstellung, sich einen Arm oder ein Bein abzutrennen. Dennoch war es notwendig.</p>
<p>„Wage es nicht, dich weiter von mir zu entfernen als ich deine Energiesignatur spüren kann.“</p>
<p>Dante nickte lediglich und machte sich daran, seine Kleidung zusammenzusammeln. Vergil war gerade dabei, seinen Oberkörper zu bedecken, als er einen stechenden Schmerz am Übergang zwischen Hals und Schulter wahrnahm. Verwirrt hielt er in seinem Tun inne und fasste an jene Stelle, unfähig, seine Augen direkt darauf zu richten. Die Stelle war druckempfindlich, sandte erneut eine Welle des Schmerzes an sein Empfindungszentrum und er konnte nur schwerlich ein überraschtes Keuchen unterdrücken. Wie konnte das sein? Wann hatte er eine derartige Wunde erlitten? Warum war sie noch nicht geheilt?</p>
<p>
  <em>„Du kannst dich nicht erinnern?“</em>
</p>
<p>V’s ungläubige Stimme, mit einem unterliegenden Hauch von Spott ertönte in seinem Kopf. Der Poet schien sich an seiner Verwirrung zu ergötzen.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Ganz richtig. Aber ich fühle mich gerade ein wenig gnädig und werde dir einen Tipp geben: Sieh zu Dante.“</em>
</p>
<p>Vergil konnte nicht umhin, mit den Augen zu rollen, bevor er dem Ratschlag Folge leistete. Und da war des Rätsels Lösung, direkt vor seinen Augen, auf der Haut seines Zwillings: Eine Bisswunde, exakt an jener Stelle, die auch Vergil erfühlt hatte. Er wusste sofort, was gesehen war.</p>
<p>„Wir sind… verbunden,“ hauchte Vergil ungläubig.</p>
<p>Dante erstarrte, was ein recht absurdes Bild abgab, wenn man bedachte, dass er gerade dabei gewesen war, seine Hose hochzuziehen.</p>
<p>Halb bekleidet, wie Vergil gerade war, ging er schnellen Schrittes auf seinen Zwilling zu und packte ihn.</p>
<p>„Sobald wir in deinem Laden sind gehörst du mir. Du wirst dein Bett lange nicht verlassen, vertrau mir.“</p>
<p>Vergil war ungehalten darüber, dass er keinerlei Erinnerung daran hatte, sich mit Dante verbunden zu haben. Doch anstatt sich darauf zu konzentrieren, hatte er kurzerhand beschlossen, den Akt der Verbindung einfach wieder und wieder nachzustellen, bis die Erinnerung wieder zu ihm zurückkam.</p>
<p>Dem erregten Keuchen nach zu urteilen, schien Dante absolut keine Einwände dagegen zu haben. Gut so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>edit: Jetzt, da ich endlich weiß, wie man Bilder einfügt, hab ich beschlossen, das wundervolle Cover-Art, welches mein bby girl <strong>gummibeere</strong> für mich gezeichnet hat, im ersten Kapitel einzufügen &lt;3 go and check it out -it's really a masterpiece ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>